Un juste châtiment ?
by slave in mind
Summary: /!\ Attention présence de scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes; punitions corporelles, humiliations, scènes violentes… /!\ Alors que Vogler a quitté son poste à l'hôpital, House se demande comment réagir avec le traître. Wilson et Cuddy sont aussi très présents. Fic maître/disciples.
1. Chapter 1

**Un juste châtiment ?**

**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Résumé : **

Fiction maître-disciple (House-Chase). Pas de slash prévu pour le moment (tout dépendra du déroulement de la fiction). House très sadique, voir abject à la limite du OOC. Chase toujours égal à lui-même, hypocrite et faux jeton, mais vraiment attendrissant par moment. Wilson y tiendra également un petit rôle… ou pas !

Alors que Vogler a quitté son poste à l'hôpital Princeton, House se demande comment réagir avec le traître.

**Warning :**

Attention, présence de scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (**punitions corporelles, humiliations, scènes violentes…**) !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment sur la relation entre deux personnages et surtout deux personnalités complémentaires, rapports (et surtout heurts) que je trouve un peu abandonnée ces dernières saisons. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et conseils, c'est ma première fic, essayez d'être indulgent.

Voici donc les délires d'une auteure sur une relation maître-disciple. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisirs à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Sur ce, enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Honte et trahison**

Le docteur Gregory House était assis dans son bureau et s'amusé, comme à l'accoutumé lorsque quelque chose lui taraudait l'esprit, à faire rebondir sa balle contre le mur. Vogler avait enfin quitté l'hôpital depuis maintenant deux jours mais la trahison d'un de ses jeunots lui déplaisait fortement. La chose la plus simple aurait été de renvoyer Chase, mais cela serait comme un aveu de faiblesse, preuve qu'il avait mal jugé son subordonné. Que lui restait-il ? Le pardon ? Jamais ! Ce serait la porte ouverte à tous les abus. La vengeance, alors ? _Oui_, pensa-t-il, _cela serait parfait_. Mais quelle vengeance ? Cela devrait être humiliant mais rester créatif, tout en obtenant un acte de contrition de son jeune médecin. Autant dire pratiquement mission impossible lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère fils à papa de Chase !

Il réfléchit quelques minutes de plus et un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il rangea sa balle et se leva. Il avait trouvé le juste châtiment.

_Comment allait-il pourvoir refaire face à son patron après sa déloyauté ? _Depuis deux jours à présent, le docteur Robert Chase évitait House comme il le pouvait. S'étant réfugié aux consultations, endroit auquel jamais House n'apparaissait, il avait trouvé comme excuse à fournir à Cuddy qu'il voulait rattraper ses heures en retards et que House n'avait de toutes manières pas de cas en ce moment, donc autant se rendre utile. La directrice, pas naïve, l'avait observée quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de le laisser vaquer à ses occupations. _Voilà_, se dit-il, _tout le monde à l'hôpital est au courant de ma trahison. Autant que je présente de suite ma démission plutôt que de me rendre encore plus ridicule…_

_Non !_ pensa t'il avec hargne, si _telle doit-être ma punition je l'accepterais et ferais face ! Je ne suis plus un gamin de trois ans !_

Alors qu'il avait décidé cela et s'apprêter à congédier son patient atteint d'une légère rhino, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et claqua!

-** Suis-moi !** lui ordonna House. **Tu n'as que trop trainé dans ta cachette !**

Il leva les yeux vers son patron pour lui signifier qu'il ne se cachait pas mais lorsqu'il vit le regard accusateur et à la fois - serait-ce possible ? - un peu trop joyeux de House, il déglutit et ravala sa réplique.

_Finalement je n'aurais pas eu le temps de mettre en application mes nouvelles résolutions_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Soit._

Il se leva, congédia son patient choqué du ton de l'impromptu, et suivit tête basse son patron vers son bureau où sa démission sera très certainement demandée.

House avait rarement vu Chase aussi mal et honteux. Il repensa à son idée et se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'accepter sa démission, mais il se souvînt tout aussi rapidement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le traître s'était dévoilé au grand jour et se fustigea intérieurement pour avoir eu des pensées aussi faibles.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans son bureau, House s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et observa Chase. Il ressemblait à un gamin pris en faute. Tout dans sa personne habituellement reflétait la suffisance. De ses cheveux blonds plaqués toujours bien coiffés jusqu'à sa tenue toujours parfaite. Mais aujourd'hui face à son supérieur, le regard baissé et honteux il aurait presque fait pitié.

- **Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?** lança House, espérant délier sa langue.

Le jeune homme ne leva toujours pas les yeux et se contenta de répondre faiblement :

- **Rien, monsieur…**

_Monsieur ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il monsieur ? Oh, et puis s'il voulait rajouter cela à sa honte déjà importante, c'était son affaire !_

- **Rien ? Même pas des excuses, des explications, diable, des dénis seraient mieux que rien !**

Pas de réponse.

- **Très bien puisque tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là, jouons !** s'exclama House qui ne supportait pas l'apathie de son médecin.

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

- **Que proposes-tu comme punition pour cette trahison?**

Le mot fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune et il releva prestement la tête.

_Une trahison ? C'était tout de même un peu fort, tout juste un conflit d'intérêt qui avait mal finit… surtout pour lui ! Enfin, si une punition était à l'ordre du jour, cela voulait dire que House ne le mettrait surement pas à la porte !_

- **Une p…punition ?** dit-il faiblement, ayant du mal à prononcer ce maudit mot.

- **Oui, ou plutôt non. Ne crois pas t'en tirer avec tout juste une seule petite punition**, fit House, un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres. **Tu es mis à l'épreuve pendant trois mois à conter d'aujourd'hui. C'est ça ou la démission. Estime-toi heureux que la révocation de l'ordre des médecins ne me soit pas venue à l'esprit.**

_Révocation ? Mais il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, du moins juridiquement parlant._

- **Ne t'inquiète pas que j'aurais facilement pu l'obtenir**, ajouta le médecin comme s'il avait pu lire les pensées du plus jeune.

Finalement, connaissant House, Chase n'en douta pas une seconde et lui en fut presque reconnaissant de ne pas avoir mit cette menace à exécution.

- **Que choisis-tu ?**

- **Je reste.**

Il n'avait pu dire qu'il choisissait les punitions mais c'était tout comme.

- **Alors, aurais-tu une petite idée de ton premier châtiment ?** un sourire sadique revenu sur le visage du plus vieux.

-** Non, monsieur.**

Chase préférait ne pas y penser, autant que se soit à House de trouver vu que c'était lui aussi l'auteur de cette idée tordue.

House le regarda avec un petit air déçu mais retrouva très vite le sourire.

- **Très bien, pour ta première punition je choisirais mais ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement la prochaine fois.**

Le jeune médecin soupira de soulagement mais se tendit très vite lorsque House lui ordonna d'aller baisser tous les volets et de fermer les deux portes à clés. Clairement ce qui allé se passer dans cette pièce resterait dans le cadre de la confidentialité, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter son appréhension.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour recevoir sa punition, après avoir fermer tous les volets et les portes, ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de honte.


	2. Chapter 2  Ne jamais dire non

Bonjour, chers petits lecteurs et lectrices. Voilà la suite de notre duo de choc !

Je voudrais d'abord remercier mes tous premiers reviewers anonymes : Mister R, Free et Lutine.

Je préviens de suite, **présence de châtiments corporels dans ce chapitre **(je n'en dis pas plus pour pas vous gâcher le plaisir)**,** donc si ce n'est pas votre truc, d'autres fics sont là pour vous satisfaire sur ce site, sinon ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>

**Ne jamais dire non quand on a le choix…**

House assit sur le canapé avait une canne à la main. Normal pour un infirme me direz-vous, si ce n'est que la canne en question avait une toute autre fonction que de servir de troisième jambe. Ce bâton en plastique souple était très utilisé, en autre, en Australie dans les écoles privées par lesquelles le jeune homme était passé, et il reconnu de suite sa fonction.

- **Au vue de ton regard je dirais que tu as déjà eu affaire à ce genre de châtiment, je me trompe ?**

Le jeune baissa les yeux et malgré lui acquiesça. Cette marque de faiblesse n'augmenta que le plaisir de House qui ne s'arrêta pas là.

-** Où ça ?** demanda t'il sur un ton qui exigé une réponse immédiatement.

Chase ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter et garda sa bouche close, les poings serrés énervé. Il avait beau se faire à l'idée de mériter une bonne correction, mais de là s'abaisser à répondre à la curiosité mal placée de House, c'était un peu trop demander au jeune homme.

- **A ce que je vois on ne veut pas remplir sa part du marché ?**

- …

- **Très bien, nous réglerons cela dans un instant… **dit-il faussement déçu. **Baisse ton pantalon et approche !**

Voilà, le moment était venu d'expier sa faute.

Avec des gestes lents mais précis le jeune homme enleva son pantalon et s'approcha de House. Celui-ci l'attrapa fermement au poignet et le mit en travers de ses genoux.

Combien de fois à l'école ou même au séminaire avait-il eu à subir ce genre d'humiliation. Seulement il n'était qu'un adolescent, à présent adulte cela prenait une connotation beaucoup plus perverse et honteuse.

Un premier coup le sorti de ses pensées, suivi rapidement d'un gémissement de douleur. Il avait oublié à quel point cette fichue canne pouvait faire mal. Une dizaine d'autres coups suivirent et ses gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris. Mon dieu, si quelqu'un venait à défoncer la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, il était fini !

Les coups s'arrêtèrent tout aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencés. Chase pensant que c'était enfin terminé tenta de se lever mais fut retenu par un bras puissant.

- **Où as-tu déjà reçu des coups de cannes ?**

**- …**

Deux violents coups suivirent ce manque de coopération.

-** Aïe ! Mais vous êtes malade ! On avait convenu que je recevrais mes punitions, rien de plus !**

-** Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel mais si tu préfères te taire, va-t-en, mais ta lettre de démission sera attendu ce soir au plus tard sur mon bureau.**

**- …**

- **Alors que choisis-tu ? Soit tu restes et tu réponds à toutes mes questions aussi indiscrètes te paressent-elles, soit tu restes, joues les récalcitrant et reçois des coups jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mes réponses, ou alors tu disparais ? Il n'y a pas trente-six choix !**

- **Je reste…** dit-il tout doucement.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

Chase gigota mal à l'aise par l'attitude plus que dégradante que voulait lui faire adopter son supérieur.

- **Je reste et je répondrais !** dit-il clairement avec une pointe de haine.

Les deux coups ne se firent pas attendre.

- **Çà, c'était pour ton insolence. Et tu me parleras à tout moment avec respect à présent, en t'adressant à moi en tant que monsieur ou docteur. Est-ce bien clair ?** fit-il menaçant.

Chase acquiesça avant de se reprendre après un coup bien senti.

- **Oui, monsieur. C'est très clair.**

- **Donc je reprends, où as-tu reçu d'autres coups de cannes ?**

- **A l'école et au séminaire ! Où croyez-vous qu'il y ait des gens assez malade pour faire subir cela ! **dit-il à bout de nerf que son supérieur veuille à tout prix tout savoir sur sa vie personnelle.

Il comprit que trop tard son erreur lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de coups retentirent sur ses fesses déjà bien rougies.

- **Ceux là, c'étaient de la part d'un des malade en question !**

Sur ses mots il baissa le boxer du jeune homme et maintînt ses jambes plus fermement.

- **Non…** dit le médecin avec désespoir. **Je suis désolé House ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…** supplia-t-il.

House souri, ravi de retrouver enfin le Chase hypocrite qu'il connaissait si bien, et eut moins de remords en disant :

-** La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de parler bêtement !**

Et sur ce, il abattit trois coups sur le derrière ainsi mis à nu.

Le jeune homme se tendit et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

- **Pourquoi reçois-tu cette punition Robert Rowan Chase ?**

Oh non, la leçon de morale pendant la fessée était la chose qu'il supportait le moins, mais il obtempéra, tout désir de rébellion détruit avant même d'avoir pu réellement y penser.

- **Pour avoir trahi mon supérieur…** dit-il penaud.

- **En effet !**

Une dizaine de coups se firent entendre, et le jeune homme dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

- **J'espère que la leçon est clairement comprise ?**

- **Oui monsieur.**

Une autre dizaine de coups s'abattirent plus fortement encore.

- **Lèves-toi à présent !** ordonna House.

Robert s'exécuta tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main et remontant doucement son pantalon sur son derrière endolori, tandis que House posé la maudite canne sur son bureau.

- **Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais te rhabiller ?** demanda vicieusement House.

Chase le fusilla du regard mais rabaissa le boxer qu'il avait pratiquement remis.

- **Va au coin dans la salle de réunion que Foreman et Cameron puissent voir tes jolies fesses bien rougies. Après tout, tu les as eux aussi trahi en t'associant à Vogler, t'assurant ainsi l'immunité…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Pour répondre Free : j'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres en stock et je peux déjà dire que l'histoire évoluera de plus en plus forte émotionnellement et physiquement. Je pense pouvoir publier tous les 3-4 jours si j'obtiens des retours satisfaisants, sinon il faudra un peu revoir mon histoire si ça ne plait vraiment pas et là ça risque de prendre plus de temps, surtout avec les exams qui approchent… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai commencé cette histoire et compte bien la finir !


	3. Chapter 3  Soumission ou rébellion?

A Lor : Merci pour ta review. Dommage de ne pas laisser une petite chance à cette histoire, surtout si tu l'a apprécié jusque là… Si tu lis bien le résumé j'y ai très clairement mis que ce serait une relation Chase/House, peut-être quelque chose de spécial avec Wilson, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de Cameron ou de Foreman, et pour cause… je ne peux pas me les voir ! :-P

Pour ceux qui continus tout de même à me suivre, voici le troisième chapitre plus vite que prévu car je ne pourrais pas publier ce week-end. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

**Soumission ou rébellion ?**

Ravalant le goût infect du sang dans sa bouche et pensant avoir mal entendue, Chase ne bougea pas.

- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il complètement ahuri.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ?

- **Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu m'as très bien compris !**

- **Mais… je ne peux pas !** s'exclama-t-il.

- **Tu veux peut-être un coup de main ? **questionna le médecin tout en se levant comme pour l'accompagner.

- **Non ! C'est bien trop humiliant ! Malgré mon erreur, je n'ai pas à m'abaisser devant plus de monde !** dit-il tout en reculant.

House récupéra sa canne sur son bureau et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- **Peut-être qu'une autre séance en travers mes jambes te pousseront à l'obéissance cette fois-ci ?** menaça-t-il.

Robert le regarda, dégouté et apeuré à la fois. Oui, après seulement une seule douloureuse expérience de punition avec son patron, il était effrayé.

- **Je… je ne peux… pas. Ça serait… vraiment trop… dégradant.**

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ne savait plus où se mettre pour échapper à sa situation. D'un côté les coups, de l'autre l'humiliation ultime devant ses collègues de travail et la seule autre possibilité était… oui, comme lors de son bizutage en faculté de médecine. Se soumettre totalement, et espérer la clémence de son supérieur.

Il se mit alors à genoux, face contre terre et supplia House :

- **Je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à ça. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez et m'humilierais autant qu'il vous plaira, mais pas devant les autres, s'il vous plaît…**

House fut prit totalement au dépourvu et ne sut comment réagir. Devait-il laisser cet homme, ce traître, en pâture à ses collègues ou bien devait-il accepter sa proposition plus que tentante ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant avant de parler.

- **Très bien ! J'accepte de t'épargner l'humiliation face aux autres, mais à une seule condition,** ajouta-t'il après un instant de réflexion.

- **Tout ce que vous voudrez !** répondit immédiatement le jeune homme, légèrement soulagé.

- **Tu devras m'appeler maître et tu te comporteras en disciple tel qu'étaient les étudiants à l'époque d'Hippocrate.**

Chase se sentit mal. L'annonce était très dure à accepter. Elle impliquée une coupure de toutes libertés mais aussi un contrôle total donné à une personne qui voulait clairement se venger.

-** Comb… combien de… temps monsieur ? **demanda Chase.

- **Six mois.**

Le jeune homme s'attendait à plus et en fut soulagé, même s'il savait pertinemment bien que ces six mois seraient pires que l'enfer.

- **Très bien, j'accepte.**

House sourit à ce nouvel état de fait. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir comme vengeance. _Dommage que son nouveau disciple ait accepté si vite_, pensa-t-il tout en rangeant sa canne dans trou spécialement adapté dans celle de sa grande sœur, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- **Rhabilles-toi et lèves-toi.**

Chase s'exécuta rapidement, plus par envie de ne plus être à genoux que par obéissance.

- **Connais-tu les règles des disciples d'Hippocrate ou as-tu sottement accepté par t'éviter l'humiliation devant tes collègues ?** demanda le docteur.

- **Bien sûr que je l'ai connaît ! J'ai été en fac de médecine moi aussi ! **dit-il énervé par le ton supérieur et dédaigneux que venait de prendre House.

Celui-ci abattit le plat de sa main sur son bureau faisant sursauter le jeune homme, tout en le rappelant à l'ordre.

- **Apparemment une mise au point ne serait pas de trop !**

Le disciple préféra se taire et baissa la tête pour éviter de perdre encore le contrôle de ses nerfs déjà mis bien à vifs par la correction de toute à l'heure. House sembla satisfait de cette réaction et continua.

- **Tout d'abord, un disciple doit un respect total à son maître. Il ne doit jamais lui mentir ou lui faire honte. De même lorsque tu devras quitter une pièce hors de ma présence, s'agenouiller devant son maître ou un hochement de tête respectueux est demandé. Cette règle est la principale. Enfreint l'a et la petite correction d'il y a quelques minutes te paraîtra bien douce. Est-ce bien clair ?**

-** Oui.**

House lui donna un coup sur la tête avec sa canne.

- **Oui, maître c'est très clair.**

-** Bien, acquiesça le plus vieux. La deuxième règle est sur le comportement du disciple en société. Tu devras toujours te mettre à genoux en ma présence lorsqu'il n'y aura personne d'autre dans la pièce et tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que maître. Si une autre personne est présente, tu garderas la tête baissée et lui adresseras la parole en des termes convenables. Déroges à cette règle et tu recevras ta punition devant la personne que tu as offensée. Compris ?**

Chase releva la tête brusquement abasourdi par cette règle.

- **Dev… devant la personne…, maître ?** trembla-t-il ne voulant pas y croire.

- **En effet**, confirma House sans la moindre parcelle de pitié dans sa voix.

- **Bien, maître.**

- **Dernière règle, et non des moindres, sur tes devoirs. Tu ne reprendras bien sûr pas tes études au sens propre, mais tu accorderas tout ton temps avec moi et devras répondre à mes questions sans hésitées. Et par questions j'entends personnelles et professionnelles ! Une seule erreur te mènera à un réapprentissage à ma méthode, un seul mensonge et l'on retombe sur la règle numéro un. Des questions ?**

-** Non, maître.**

-** Bien. A présent allons voir Cuddy, j'en ai plus qu'assez que mon génie ne soit pas utilisé plus souvent sur de vrais cas insolubles dans cet hôpital.**

Chase se retint de pouffer de rire devant tant de suffisance mais ne dut pas bien y parvenir car House se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard.

-** Tu as un commentaire à faire, peut-être ?**

Ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de House si peu de temps après son passage sur ses jambes, il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- **Bien, suis-moi alors !**

* * *

><p><strong>PS :<strong> Une petite review peut-être ? :-)

**AN :** Cette histoire de disciples d'Hippocrate est uniquement sortie de mon esprit, quoique j'aime à penser que ça aurait pu être le cas… (esprit sadique offline) ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Discussion et mise au point

Merci encore à mes 2 reviewers anonymes : Mister R et Lutine. Petit plus pour **verlan** qui a aussi ajouté cette fic à ses alertes. Et merci à vous aussi, lecteurs anonymes.

Ce chapitre est assez particulier. C'est surement l'un des plus violent de mon histoire (pour le moment) et si cela vous gène vraiment trop, j'ai prévenu en gros et en gras le début et la fin, donc vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire. Après si cette fic a un rating M ce n'est pas pour raconter des histoires de petits lapins qui se baladent gaiement dans la campagne… Ceci étant dit, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

**Discussion et mise au point dans un ascenseur**

Arrivé à l'ascenseur Cameron se précipita sur le duo, un IRM en main. _Et mince,_ pensa House, _que me veut encore cette pin-up ?_

- **House, j'ai peut-être un cas insoluble à vous proposer**, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. **Une jeune fille vient d'être admise en cardiologie et…**

-** Plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment !** la coupa t'il. **Je dois aller voir Cuddy pour lui parler de quelque chose de bien plus important qu'une gamine sur le point de mourir !**

Cameron le regarda choqué par ses paroles tandis que Chase s'énerva.

- **Vous êtes un monstre doublé d'un hypocrite ! Cet enfant a besoin de notre aide et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est…**

Sa diatribe fut coupée par un violent coup de canne sur le derrière déjà mis à vif quelques minutes plus tôt. Un hurlement échappa au jeune homme et la dizaine de personnes présentes dans le couloir à cet instant se retournèrent pour savoir d'où venait ce cri d'agonie.

- **Est-ce que tout va bien Robert ?** s'inquiéta la jeune doctoresse.

Le jeune médecin ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Cameron, il ne fait que réagir un choc post-traumatique sur son arrière train. D'ici un jour ou deux tout ira mieux si ce jeune homme arrive à se contenir**, dit House, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Chase trop honteux ne put que baisser la tête et entrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- **Un choc post-traumatique sur son arrière train ? **demandala jeune femme totalement perdue.** Je ne comprends…**

Ses derniers mots furent coupés par la fermeture des portes.

Après quelques secondes de silence, House appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur du bout de sa canne et se tourna vers son apprenti, les yeux emplis de colère.

- **Je te savais à la limite de la bêtise mais là tu viens d'atteindre des profondeurs abyssales ! **s'énerva-t-il.

Chase trop choquer pour répondre se contenta de baisser la tête et de prier pour que quelqu'un ouvre de force l'ascenseur avant que son maître ne perde le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- **Dis quelque chose au moins !**

- **Je suis désolé maître.**

La réponse lui parut pathétique mais il n'avait à présent plus aucune envie de contredire son maître.

- **Désolé ? Tu es désolé ! Mais fallait y réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ta bouche ! Je vais moi-même t'enseigner le respect vu que cela manque cruellement à ton éducation !**

Chase ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer à présent et préférait avoir tord.

**/!\ ATTENTION : DEBUT SCENE VIOLENTE /!\**

- **Enlève ta blouse et ton T-shirt, mains contre le mur !** ordonna House.

Trop choquer pour désobéir, l'apprenti céda et se déshabilla, jetant sa blouse et son T-shirt au sol, des tremblements d'appréhension lui parcourant tout le corps. Il se retourna et plaqua ses mains à plats sur un pan glacé de l'ascenseur en inox. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, le bruit de la boucle de la ceinture que son maître défaisait. Puis, le bruit sec et fluide du cuir que l'on frotte sur le jean. Des gouttes de sueurs se mirent à perler sur son front.

- **Six coups ! Tu comptes !**

L'ordre avait fusé dans l'air glacial et désinfecté de l'ascenseur. Il fut rapidement suivit par une douleur s'étendant de l'épaule au bassin.

- **Un, maître.**

Cette fois ci le bruit de la ceinture claquant l'air s'entendit avant le coup terrifiant. Chase avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait à vif la peau, mais se retint de gémir.

- **Deux, maître.**

Le troisième coup arriva tout aussi rapidement que le deuxième. Le jeune docteur ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- **Trois, maître.**

Quatrième coup. L'air devenait difficile à atteindre les poumons. _Rien ne pouvait faire plus mal que cela, c'était impossible_, se dit-il.

- **Quatre, maître.**

Cinquième coup. La torture prendrait bientôt fin. Sa respiration était saccadée, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, son dos en feu… des larmes de souffrances apparurent. Il commença à regretter son comportement et se jura de ne plus recommencer.

- **Cinq, maît…**

Il fut coupé avant même d'avoir put achever sa phrase par le sixième coup. Ne s'étant pas préparé, il en tomba par terre, en sanglot.

- **Je n'ai rien entendu !** s'exclama House.

Il s'apprêtait à lever une septième fois la ceinture mais Chase le coupa.

- **Six… maître.**

**/!\ ATTENTION : FIN SCENE VIOLENTE /!\**

Il se releva, remit fébrilement ses vêtements et alors que House remettait l'ascenseur en marche, et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de sa blouse.

- **J'espère pour toi que la leçon est bien comprise !**

- **Oui, maître. Veuillez excusez mon comportement.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et House sortie devant son apprenti, sans même lui accorder un regard.

- **Ah House, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi qui bloquais l'ascenseur depuis plus de cinq minutes ! **s'exclama Wilson.** Que faisais-tu là dedans ?**

Alors qu'il lui posait la question, James aperçu Chase dans l'ascenseur. Il interrogea son vieil ami du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- **Conversion entre hommes, tu sais ce que c'est…** dit-il vaguement.

Puis il se tourna vers son disciple qui n'avait pas bougeait de l'ascenseur.

- **Toi, dépêches toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée à t'attendre.**

Wilson le regarda, s'attendant déjà à une terrible crise de colère de la part de Chase, mais celui-ci suivie House, tête baissée, vers le bureau de Cuddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Une petite review prend 30 secondes à écrire et est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on puisse faire à un auteur sur ce site… : )


	5. Chapter 5  Application des devoirs

Merci à Mister R, sasha, Lutine, love FMA et Free pour leur review. Voici la suite. Aucune violence dans ce chapitre (du moins physique). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

**Application des devoirs**

Chase était totalement ailleurs lorsqu'il suivit docilement son maître vers le bureau de la directrice, ne remarquant pas le regard éberlué du docteur Wilson. Celui-ci failli l'interpeler mais se ravisa et décida qu'il serait préférable d'attendre House dans son bureau. Une sérieuse conversation s'imposait, mais pas en publique. C'est donc plein d'interrogations en tête qu'il prit l'ascenseur pour aller dans le bureau de son ami.

House arriva dans le bureau du docteur Cuddy en fracas. Celle-ci leva tout juste la tête et apercevant qu'il s'agissait du médecin le plus cher de cet hôpital en procédures judiciaires, continua de classer ses dossiers tout en lui demandant lassée ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui rendre service.

- **Me trouver un cas intéressant pour une fois?** répondit ironiquement House.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre ou de s'énerver sur sa prétention, sachant pertinemment que c'était exactement là le but recherché par House.

- **Bien sûr, je ne me fais pas trop de d'illusions sur la capacité de cet hôpital à me trouver des cas épanouissants pour mon intellect…** dit-il faussement désolé. **Par contre,** ajouta-t'il rapidement, **Chase ici présent m'a fais parvenir son désir de faire mes heures de consultations.**

A ce moment, Cuddy releva la tête, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du jeune médecin derrière House.

-** Très bien, discutons de cela. Asseyez-vous tous les deux, je sens que cette discussion sera très longue.**

House ne se fit pas prier. Chase cependant resta debout juste en retrait de la chaise de House.

- **Docteur Chase, cela vous concerne aussi,** dit-elle tout en désignant la deuxième chaise de libre, l'invitant à s'assoir.

Celui-ci se contenta de fixer House, attendant un signe quelconque qu'il avait son autorisation. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son maître, il se contenta finalement d'hocher négativement la tête.

- **Je préfère rester debout si cela ne vous dérange pas madame.**

Cuddy tiqua à ces mots. _Depuis quand Chase lui balançait-il des madame? _Se demanda-t-elle.

- **Très bien. Vous désirez alors faire **_**une partie**_** des heures de consultation de votre supérieur?**

Elle insista sur les mots « une partie » pour bien faire comprendre à House qu'il n'échapperait pas à ses obligations.

- **Il semblerait**, répondit le jeune médecin entre les dents.

Cependant Cuddy l'entendit et l'interrogea.

- **Il semblerait quoi, docteur Chase? Que vous ayez décidé de racheter votre récente attitude ou bien que vous venez tout juste d'apprendre cette soi-disant idée?**

House se retourna et fusilla du regard son jeune disciple promettant implicitement, par là même, une petite mise au point dès qu'ils seraient dehors.

- **Je veux dire… non vous avez bien compris, je fais cela pour racheter mes fautes récemment commises.**

Cuddy ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincue, mais acquiesça.

- **Très bien, si cela est votre choix, rien ne peut vous empêcher de faire ses heures supplémentaires. Sachez tout de même que le salaire pour ces heures reviendront à House.**

- **Oui, je l'avais bien compris.**

- **Parfait tout est réglé alors! **Dit House tout en se levant. **Allons chercher du boulot, on ne va pas me payer à rien faire tout de même**, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la directrice.

- **N'oubliez pas que Chase ne fera que la moitié de vos heures! **S'exclama-t-elle.

House lui fit signe qu'il avait compris tout en sortant de son bureau, Chase sur les talons.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, le jeune docteur appréhensif face à la punition qui ne manquerait pas de tomber face à son comportement.

- **Dans mon bureau!** Lui ordonna House dès que l'ascenseur fut arrivé à destination.

Chase se crispa au ton haineux de son supérieur, mais se dirigea vers le bureau, suivant les pas de son maître.

_Il est vraiment très en colère_, pensa le jeune homme, _je vais me prendre plus que quelques six coups cette fois-ci_. A cette pensée il frissonna d'appréhension, mais précéda tout de même son maître pour lui ouvrir le bureau des tortures.

Chase suivit rapidement son maître dans le bureau mais ne put aller bien loin, celui-ci s'étant arrêté sur le pas de la porte. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Wilson assis au bureau de House. Dire qu'il avait faillit se mettre à genoux directement après être entrer pour apaiser son maître! Bien lui en avait pris de s'être abstenu…

- **Wilson? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

Apparemment Chase n'était pas le seul à être étonné de la présence de l'oncologue dans ce bureau.

- **On doit discuter, c'est important et assez gênant…** dit celui tout en regardant le plus jeune docteur.

- **Très bien. Chase, va m'attendre dehors!** Ordonna-t-il sans même accorder un regard à son apprenti.

- **Non!** S'exclama Wilson.** Il reste. Cela le concerne en premier lieu.**

Maître et apprenti le regardèrent étonnés mais House s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'assit sur le canapé.

- **On t'écoute.**

-** Voilà, j'ai remarqué que Chase avait du mal à marcher depuis ce matin…**

L'apprenti ne sut que dire à ces mots et préféra se taire.

- **Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'il a quelques difficulté à marcher? Que c'est gentil de ta part Jimmy! **Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- **J'ai aussi remarqué de légères traces de sang sur le dos de la blouse… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu d'urgences de ce type aujourd'hui dans le service ?**

Chase pali et crut défaillir. _Allait-il en parler à Cuddy?_ Celle-ci le convoquerait et il ne pourrait jamais avouer la vérité. Il perdrait alors son boulot, peut-être même sa licence…

Alors qu'il était sur le point de supplier Wilson de se taire, son maître ne lui en laissa pas le temps et intervint:

- **Qu'y-a-t-il Jimmy? Tu as peur qu'il te vole ta place d'apprenti? **demanda-t-il, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Voilà, un petit cliffhanger pour finir. Vous en saurez plus au chapitre 6… Petit indice : Wilson a un rôle secondaire dans ma fic, même si sa présence reste importante pour la suite de la relation entre Chase et House. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous préférez que je développe plus cette relation Chase-House, ou si voir Wilson s'y intégrer ne vous pose pas de problème ? Au vu du développement de la fic pour le moment, je peux intégrer soit l'un soit l'autre et me sens à l'aise avec les deux possibilités, profitez-en pour exprimer vos envies… : )

**AN bis:** J'organise un sondage sur ma page de profil pour savoir quel type de fanfic vous aimeriez que je publie en premier. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, et pas seulement du Dr House. Tous les votes sont anonymes et protégés. Ni le créateur du sondage ni les électeurs ne peuvent voir qui a voté quoi. Donc donnez moi votre avis et j'accepte de développer la fanfic qui aura reçu le plus de votes! Sondage jusqu'au 30 juin, peu importe le nombre de votant, s'il y en a qu'un se sera le grand gagnant!


	6. Chapter 6 Un autre apprenti?

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec quelques explications sur la relation House/Wilson. Le chapitre 7 sera publié dimanche prochain car je commence ma semaine d'examen. Merci à sasha, verlan, Free, Lutine et love FMA pour leurs reviews. Je prends en considération vos avis et essayerai de satisfaire au mieux tout le monde. Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

**Un autre apprenti ?**

Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu House ? Un apprenti ? Wilson ? Il avait toujours pensé que la relation entre les deux hommes allée plus loin qu'il n'y paraissait, mais ça ?

**- Non House, je n'ai pas peur qu'on me vole « ma place d'apprenti » tout simplement parce que je n'en suis plus un depuis deux mois ! **s'exclama l'oncologue.

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil interrogatif laissant paraître son mécontentement.

**- Plus mon apprenti ? Sache qu'on ne quitte pas son maître du jour au lendemain !**

Wilson baissa la tête gêné. Il se reprit cependant très vite et rajouta avec ténacité :

**- Greg, tu avais promis…**

Un claquement retentissant résonna dans la salle. Wilson porta sa main à sa joue et recula d'un pas. House semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Chase recula d'un pas, terrifié à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire son maître.

**- Ose encore une fois me parler sur ce ton et me manquer de respect et c'est toute ta formation qui pourrait reprendre à zéro !**

Wilson fit alors quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire : il se mit à genoux devant House et baissa la tête en signe de pénitence.

**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement inadmissible maître. Vous pouvez me punir de la manière qu'il vous conviendra.**

Chase était trop choquer pour dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis quelques minutes, il regardait béatement la scène, oscillant entre le désir de s'enfuir à toute jambe et l'envie de savoir à quoi aboutirait cette histoire. Il remarqua alors House se tourner vers lui. _Mince, je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié !_ se lamenta-t-il.

**- Observe attentivement comment doit se comporter un disciple. Te connaissant, tu devras surement apprendre très vite ses deux petites phrases. Tu comprendras rapidement qu'elles ont tendance à apaiser un tant soit peu mon courroux !**

House explosa de rire. Cela donna des frissons au jeune médecin. _Ce type était vraiment atteint !_

**- Relève-toi jeune ingrats. N'oublie pas où est ta place la prochaine fois et tu t'éviteras ce genre d'humiliation devant mon nouvel apprenti.**

Wilson se releva.

**- Pardon maître. Ce n'était pas ma place de vous contredire.**

**- En effet, mon petit James. Tu n'étais pas à ta place. Mais tu l'as finalement compris et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**

Chase n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Allait-il devenir un tel légume après quelques temps d'apprentissage avec House ? Plutôt démissionner ! Après tout, il n'était pas Wilson, malléable et conciliant à tout va. Il avait du caractère et son maître n'aurait qu'à faire avec ou le voir partir ! Ou alors… Un doute affreux s'empara du jeune médecin : peut-être que Wilson n'avait pas toujours été si complaisant, peut-être que c'était son apprentissage qui l'avait changé…

**- Tu ne te sens pas bien Chase ? **demanda Wilson.

Il dégluti et lui répondit :

**- Non, non tout va bien, juste le repas de midi qui ne passe pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**

Sur ces mots il se précipita vers la sortie mais fut bloqué à mi-chemin par une canne au niveau de son ventre.

**- Tu n'oublis pas quelque chose par hasard ?**

_Quelque chose ? Quoi donc ?_ Un regard à son supérieur qui levait ostensiblement son index lui rappela la règle numéro une des disciples : toujours s'agenouiller ou hocher respectueusement la tête lorsqu'on quitte son maître. Son malaise ne fit que s'amplifier. House lui avait promis la correction du siècle s'il ne respectait pas cela. _Que faire ?_ Il tourna son visage vers Wilson en quête d'aide providentielle et la marque rouge de sa joue lui apprit exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se mit à genoux et répéta les mêmes paroles :

**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement inadmissible maître. Vous pouvez me punir de la manière qu'il vous conviendra.**

House rigola. Impossible de dire si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

**- Tu vois Wilson, il a finalement apprit plus rapidement que toi comment y faire.**

La canne entra au contact de son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il frémit à ce touché qui lui en rappelé un plus douloureux à l'arrière train.

**- Tu as su très vite te reprendre, j'accepte donc tes excuses. Je serais indulgent dans ma punition pour cette fois. Quelques heures à faire mes consultations te feront pardonner. Va !**

**- Merci maître**, dis doucement Wilson et il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir.

_Je l'avais échappé belle cette fois-ci_, pensa le jeune homme. _Des heures à la consultation étaient à présent signe d'une liberté éphémère._

Cette nouvelle situation avec Wilson occuperait cependant une bonne partie de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tu as été très conciliant avec lui, jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé passer une telle attitude.<strong>

**- Tu es vraiment jaloux Jimmy ? **dit House, un sourire un coin.

La mine boudeuse de son ancien apprenti lui rappela de bon souvenir. _Un jour Chase comprendra la chance qu'il a eu d'avoir cette opportunité. Il ne voit que les désavantages pour le moment, mais lorsqu'il verra son évolution en tant que médecin, il m'en remercia._

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Six mois…**

**- Seulement six mois ? J'ai eu droit à plus de cinq ans d'apprentissage ! Pourquoi ce favoritisme ?**

House fronça les sourcils.

**- Oserais-tu dire que mon éducation t'a porté préjudice ?**

Wilson se frotta honteusement le postérieur.

**- Non, bien sûr que non, mais mon derrière en a gardé des marques…**

House souri et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'oncologue d'un geste amical.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais puni injustement même si ma canne t'as souvent corrigé. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?**

**- Oui maître**, répondit Wilson, tout en baissant humblement la tête.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête approbateur. _Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas_, pensa-t-il tout haut.

**- Viens, allons manger un morceau.**

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

**- Au fait, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille chez moi, tu peux m'avancer l'argent ? **demanda House, faussement gêné.

Wilson eu un petit sourire en coin. En effet, les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas…

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Comment avez-vous trouvé l'histoire House/Wilson ? Je peux faire une autre fanfic Wilson/House pour ceux qui sont intéressés par ce qui a pu se passer entre les deux ? Ou intégrer Wilson à cette histoire comme une aide pour House dans l'éducation de Chase ou pour être son soutien moral… ? Sachez que le couple maître/apprenti House/Chase restera le point central de l'histoire dans tous les cas. Donc à vos claviers et exprimez vos envies ! : )


	7. Chapter 7 L'erreur de trop

Bonjour ! Voici comme promis un nouveau chapitre avec 1 jour d'avance. Il annonce le début d'une relation particulière entre nos deux protagonistes. Je n'en dis pas plus. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews signés ces derniers temps, mais à présent que les exams sont terminés, je n'y manquerai pas. Merci à tous de commenter mon histoire et/ou de la lire. Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**L'erreur de trop**

18h30… Fin de journée pour tous ses collègues alors que le docteur Chase se dirige vers le bureau de son maître. La tête basse et escorté par deux gardes armés, ils le conduisaient auprès de son maître sur ordre du docteur Cuddy. En y repensant, il aurait du prendre une pause à midi et rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. A présent House aller le trucider et il n'avait aucune excuse valable sur son comportement.

_Flashback :_

Près de 8h passé aux consultations aujourd'hui, à soigner petits bobos en tous genres et autres maladies communes en cette saison, auront eues raison de la patience du jeune homme. Alors qu'il recevait en consultation une dame d'un certain âge, son mari avait surgi et accusait Robert de coucher avec sa femme. Une femme de 82 ans ! Sur le coup le jeune médecin avait cru à une mauvaise blague et s'était esclaffé. Mais lorsque le vieil homme avait menacé Chase de porter plainte auprès de son supérieur, son visage s'était figé et il avait crut défaillir. _Tout sauf des plaintes à House_, avait-il pensé. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il frappa d'un coup de poing au visage son accusateur. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol… Hurlement de terreur de la femme. Cuddy avait alors surgi dans le box et en un clin d'œil avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait fait venir des infirmiers qui s'étaient occupés du couple et deux agents de la sécurité qui avaient conduits Chase dans son bureau. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Que lui avait-il pris de frapper ce vieil homme ?

Arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, il releva la tête avant de très vite la rabaisser. Cuddy le fixait d'un air réprobateur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de frapper cet homme ! Rien ne pourrait justifier un tel acte ! Vous avez commis l'erreur de trop !**

Oui, quelle justification plausible avait-il à son comportement ? Il fallait qu'il trouve très vite une excuse ou la fureur de son maître sera insoutenable.

**- Ma réaction était tout à fait justifiée. Cet homme a surgi dans le box, près à tuer à sa femme pour un soit disant adultère. Je n'ai fais que le maîtriser avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. On devrait me remercier plutôt que de me traiter comme un criminel !**

Parfait, retourner la situation à son avantage. Après tout, ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge…

**- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez « maitrisé » un vieil homme pour éviter qu'il tue se femme ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de le faire de cette manière ?**

_Mince, elle ne me croit pas_, pensa le jeune médecin. Mais après tout c'était sa parole contre celle du vieil homme et il était sur de gagner à ce petit jeu.

**- Vous ne dites rien ? Très bien, je vais vous faire raccompagner en salle de diagnostique, peut-être que House saura comment s'occuper de vous. Après tout, vous semblez n'obéir qu'à lui.**

Sur ces mots elle appela les deux gardes pour qu'il le conduise vers sa sentence de mort. Juste avant de sortir elle dit brutalement :

**- N'espérez pas raconter des bobards à votre patron, je l'appel sur le champ pour le mettre au courant.**

Une envie terrible de meurtre s'empara du jeune homme, mais en y repensant, tuer la femme sur laquelle son maître avait des vues n'était pas la plus brillante des idées. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête et de se faire escorter à l'étage.

_Fin du flashback_

Un des garde le précéda pour ouvrir la porte. Chase le suivi rapidement. Cameron et Foreman discutaient autour d'un café sur un patient. House n'était pas là. Ces quelques instants de répit lui permirent de repenser à l'époque où ils bossaient tous les trois. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de retourner travailler avec ses deux collègues, diagnostiquer des affections improbables et avoir la satisfaction de trouver là où d'autres s'étaient égarés… La voix de Foreman coupa court à ses pensées.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Il a encore fais des conneries ?**

Bon, ok, peut-être pas re-bosser avec _lui_…

**- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de l'escorter au bureau des diagnostics ! **expliqua l'un des agent.

**- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller les gars, j'expliquerai tout à House lorsqu'il reviendra**, tenta t'il de les faire partir.

**- M'expliquer quoi je te pris ? **claqua la voix de son maître.

Il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Lorsque qu'il croisa son regard, il sut que cela aller très mal se passer. _Si peu de temps après sa dernière correction_, se lamenta-t-il en silence.

**- Vous pouvez nous laisser.**

Alors que les deux gardes sortaient, House s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le jeune médecin. Celui-ci se mit à genoux par pur réflexe et supplia son maître.

**- Pardon, pardon, pardon maître. Je jure de ne plus recommencer. Pardonnez-moi !**

Cameron et Foreman étaient abasourdis. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comédie ?

**- Suis-moi ! **hurla House au jeune médecin prostré sur le sol.

Cameron était trop choquer pour parler ou faire le moindre geste. Foreman se leva et l'entraina à sa suite sans dire un mot en jetant au passage un regard mêlé de peur et de dégoût pour le jeune médecin prostré sur le sol. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, House attrapa Chase par le col de sa chemise, le traina dans son bureau et le jeta au pied du bureau.

**- Agenouille-toi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te massacre sur le champ !**

Chase s'exécuta. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et les bras qui tremblaient.

**- Pardon maître, je n'ai fais que me défendre…**

**- Tais-toi ! Cuddy m'a tout raconté donc ne t'avise pas de me raconter le moindre mensonge !**

House s'assit à son bureau, sa main massant sa cuisse droite.

**- Tu me déçois au plus haut point ! Non content de me faire honte par ton comportement inadmissible, tu as menti à Cuddy sur tes actions et tu me mens encore maintenant ! Tu es irrattrapable !**

_Ok, il n'est donc pas en colère parce que j'ai tapé un vieux mais plutôt parce que je me suis fais chopé par Cuddy_, pensa Chase. _C'est vraiment minable !_

**- Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la capacité de te corriger là. Je n'ai qu'un seul désir : c'est de rentrer chez moi.**

Un soupir de soulagement échappa au jeune médecin.

**- Cependant ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Tu m'accompagnes !**

**- Où ?** demanda bêtement le jeune homme.

Il maudit sa bêtise, avant de sentir un énorme choc au niveau de son épaule. House venait de lui lancer sa balle de baseball pour le punir de son manque de respect.

**- Ca, s'était un léger aperçu de ce qui t'attend pour te rappeler de me parler en des termes convenables.**

**- Pardon, maître. Où allons-nous, maître ?**

**- Chez moi. Tu passeras la nuit avec moi. En fait…**

Une brillante idée venait de traverser l'esprit de House. Quel meilleur moyen y avait-il pour toujours avoir son disciple à l'œil ?

**- En fait… vu que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour rester seul quelques heures sans faire de bêtises, tu resteras avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept.**

Satisfait de son idée, il prit son manteau et empoigna Chase par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à sa voiture. Celui-ci semblait incapable de formuler la moindre objection et restait abasourdi par les propos de son maître.

Cette soirée s'annoncée vraiment mal pour le jeune homme.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :<span>** Voilà pour ce petit interlude dans la vie de nos deux médecins préférés. J'ai pris en compte vos envies à propos de Wilson. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu du développement de l'histoire. Pour Cameron et Foreman, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils étaient juste présents au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et ne rentreront dans la fic que comme personnage très secondaire. Prochain chapitre dans 3-4 jours ! Il sera très particulier, âme sensible s'abstenir ! ^^

**AN bis :** N'oubliez pas de voter pour la prochaine fanfic que vous aimeriez voir en ligne. Il y a un problème avec le logiciel de sondage donc vous pouvez voter soit par mail, soit par review ici même… Merci


	8. Chapter 8 Trois points de feu

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard. Certains passages sont assez violents et peuvent en choquer certains. Je vous préviens ici, ce sera mon seul avertissement pour ne pas casser le rythme de la fic. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec mon boulot pour écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais donc je publierais qu'une fois par semaine, surement les week-ends. Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, et plus particulièrement mes fidèles reviewers : verlan, Free, Lutine et love FMA. ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Trois points de feu**

Le voyage semblait avoir durée une fraction de seconde et les deux hommes étaient à présent devant la porte d'entrée de chez House.

**- Entre !** ordonna-t-il.

Chase s'exécuta aussitôt. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un coup de canne frappa l'arrière de ses genoux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

**- Tu vas rester ici ! Ne bouges pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas autorisé à bouger. Est-ce bien clair ?**

**- Oui, maître.**

House se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pendant que son jeune disciple regardait l'environnement autour de lui. Le salon où il se trouvait était plutôt spacieux mais encombré à un tel point qu'à certains endroits il devait être impossible de mettre un pas devant l'autre. L'endroit manqué vraiment de rangement. Son maître venait tout juste de finir son bain et sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du bassin. Cette vision de son maître sortant de la douche avec tout juste de quoi cacher ses parties génitales, provoquèrent une envie soudaine chez le jeune homme. Il tenta de mieux se contrôler et de cacher sa réaction en se penchant un peu plus.

**- Que désirez-vous maître ?**

**- Que tu te taises pour commencer. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton petit fiasco de cette après-midi et cela ne restera pas impuni. **

Chase, lui, avait oublié et la promesse d'une nouvelle punition lui donna des frissons.

**- Je veux savoir si tu es prêt à tout.**

**- Prêt à tout, maître ?**

**- Oui. Prêt à tout supporter et accepter. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui soit totalement contre ta volonté. Tu as accepté de me laisser ta rééducation et les pleins pouvoirs sur toi, mais sache que ce que je t'ai fais subir jusqu'à présent n'est pas le pire. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'aller plus loin, j'accepte de mettre un terme à cette situation mais je te ferais bannir de l'ordre des médecins. Que décides-tu ?**

La question ne se posait même pas. Chase voulait être médecin et l'avait toujours voulu. Il n'était pas question d'envisager de démissionner.

**- Je souhaiterais rester votre apprenti, maître.**

House leva un sourcil étonné.

**- Tu sais ce que cela implique ? Tes punitions jusqu'à présent te paraîtront bien douce en comparaison. Je pourrais te traiter comme bon me semble !**

**- J'accepterai toutes vos punitions, maître.**

**- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu les accepteras, vu que tu n'auras pas le choix, mais que tu saches ce que cela implique. Même le viol me sera permis !**

Chase resta bouche bée. House n'oserait quand même pas le violer ? On était au XXIème siècle en Amérique après tout, pas dans l'Antiquité !

**- Je… je ne comprends pas, maître.**

**- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème Chase ! **s'énerva House. **Tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences ! C'est pour cela que je te laisse une dernière fois le choix : veux-tu continuer dans cet apprentissage ou tout arrêter maintenant ?**

_Que faire ?_ S'il accordait à House les pleins pouvoirs, celui-ci en profiterait certainement. Mais en même temps perdre sa licence de médecin revenait à vivre une vie dénuée de tout sens. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son maître était un hétérosexuel convaincu.

**- Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps, maître. Je vous appartiens corps et âme jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de me destituer.**

House sourit à ses paroles.

**- Tu apprends vite. Tu sais de mieux en mieux comment t'adresser à moi. Continue ainsi et tu seras très vite pardonné. Mais pour le moment on a une punition en suspens qui demande à être appliquée.**

House attrapa Chase par les cheveux et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Le jeune médecin était horrifié. Son maître allait-il mettre en pratique ce dont il venait juste de parler ? Il se senti projetait sur le lit. Il tenta de se relever mais House le maintint avec force.

**- Ne bouge plus ou tu vas sincèrement le regretter !** hurla son maître.

Un coup de canne dans les homoplates lui coupa le souffle et eut raison de sa détermination. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était totalement soumis et craignait ce qui aller se produire.

**- Je te donne le choix : tu te déshabilles comme un grand garçon ou je le fais pour toi ?**

Voilà, plus aucun doute à avoir. Le petit sourire sadique et plein d'envie de House venait de le trahir. Il allait le violer ici même en cet instant. S'il croyait qu'il allait en plus lui faciliter la tache, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

**- Chase, en tant que disciple tu dois m'obéir. T'obstiner ne fera que rendre la situation plus difficile pour toi.**

Chase avais qu'une envie, de se rebeller ! Un bon coup de canne entre les jambes de son maître, pour lui faire comprendre sa situation, et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Malheureusement, il venait aussi juste de promettre qu'il accepterait toutes ses punitions sans se plaindre. Il ne pouvait trahir la dernière chose qu'il possédait : son honneur. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un test ?

Sa décision prise, Chase commença par enlever sa chemise. Une fois torse au nu, il défit lentement sa boucle de ceinture et la tira de toutes ses forces. House semblait étonné de sa décision. Tant mieux. Il ôta ses chaussures. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon, sa braguette et l'enleva. Son regard plein d'espoir vers son maître finit de l'achever. Son regard carnassier le scruté de bas en haut avec envie.

**- Ne t'arrête surtout pas en si bon chemin.**

Résolu à lui prouver qu'il tenait sa parole, il enleva rapidement son slip avant se cacher les parties génitales. Son regard fusilla celui de son maître le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire.

**- Baisse le regard et retourne-toi !**

Le jeune disciple s'exécuta. Il senti son maître se rapprocher et lui murmurer d'un ton lourd de menace à l'oreille :

**- Les mains à plats sur le mur, jambes écartées…**

Cette voix lui donna des frissons. Son corps réagi tout aussi vite et il senti son pénis se durci entre ses mains protectrices. Il se maudit de réagir d'une telle façon. Pourquoi devait-il aimer ce genre de situation ?

**- Je vous en prie, maître…**

Un coup de ceinture dans son dos nu, lui tira un hurlement de stupeur. A quel moment House avait-il pris sa ceinture, se demanda-t-il.

**- Et moi je te prie de m'obéir et de t'exécuter tout de suite !**

Un autre coup au même endroit. Il retira ses mains, les plaqua sur le mur froid et écarta légèrement ses jambes. Il était à la merci totale de son maître. La honte le submergeait et cela ne fit qu'intensifier sa jouissance. Il se sentait sale et humilié.

**- Je vois que tu apprécies ma petite punition. Seulement, voilà, le but n'est certainement pas de te faire jouir, mais de te punir !**

Un autre coup plus fort que les autres lui tira un hurlement de douleur et de plaisir.

**- Pardon, maître, c'est plus fort que moi…**

Un autre coup. Le plaisir qu'il en ressenti l'exaspéra. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer en pleure. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mieux se contrôler ?

**- Laissons tomber. Cela n'a absolument pas l'effet désiré. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans deux minutes.**

Chase s'accorda en moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentie une atroce brulure sur sa fesse droite. Il hurla comme jamais et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de son maître. Celui-ci tenait trois cigarettes à la main. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, se jeta dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide sur sa marque. Il soupira de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa marque et vit trois points en triangle. Trois points équidistants gravaient dans sa peau. Trois points qui le marquerait à jamais comme la propriété de House.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau rebondissement ? Comment va réagir Chase à cette nouvelle marque ? J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant… n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^^

**AN bis :** Résultats du vote, pour ceux que ça intéresse : Le petit apprenti (fic Harry Potter) et Conséquences (fic House MD). Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrait publier le premier chapitre mais surement pas avant fin juillet-début août.


	9. Chapter 9 Nouvelles résolutions

Bonjour ! Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je devais le publier depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu un gros syndrome de la page blanche, et le manque de review n'aidant pas, j'ai un peu laissé de côté cette fanfic. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs mais surtout à mes deux seuls reviewers pour le chapitre 8 : **love FMA **(toujours fidèle au poste -) ) et** moudounou** (pour sa mise en favori aussi). Voici la suite : ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

**Nouvelles résolutions**

Non ! House ne pouvait pas le mutiler comme cela ! Il était prêt à accepter beaucoup de chose, mais ça… Jamais il ne s'était senti autant humilié. Il le prenait pour du bétail pour le marquer ainsi ? Des larmes de fatigues et d'exaspération se mirent à couler. House entra dans la salle de bain et le scruta.

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une douce caresse peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire…**

Cette boutade énerva le jeune médecin. Il se releva, sortit de la baignoire et couru dans la chambre pour se rhabiller. Il venait juste de remettre sa chemise que House l'interrompît.

**- T'ai-je autorisé à te rhabiller ?**

Chase se retourna et fusilla du regard son ainé.

**- Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois, maître.**

**- Trop loin ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te baise ?**

Voyant le regard d'envie de son disciple, House leva sa main.

**- Ne réponds pas à cette question. Ce que j'ai pu observer de ton comportement tout à l'heure, j'imagine que tes penchants ne sont plus à prouver…**

House tourna son regard vers le pénis de son disciple et souri d'un air moqueur.

**- A présent je sais ce que tu apprécies et saurais m'adapter pour te discipliner convenablement si besoin est. Et baisse immédiatement ces yeux !**

Chase s'exécuta sans même s'en rendre compte.

**- Bien. Maintenant tourne-toi que je voie ce que ça a donné.**

Le disciple obéit, trop fatigué pour répliquer. Il senti la main de son maître se poser délicatement sur sa fesse endolorie et ses doigts se balader tout autour des petits cercles. Un appui un peu plus fort sur ses marques le fit gémir de douleur.

**- Voilà. Tu vois qu'il y aura toujours moyen de te punir. A présent, enlève ta chemise et couche toi au pied du lit.**

**- Je ne suis pas votre chien ! **s'indigna Chase.

House l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua habilement au sol. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, se débattu, mais la fatigue, ajouter à la canne de House qui s'enfonçait dans son dos, l'en empêchèrent.

**- Oh, mais si, tu vas être un gentil toutou ce soir. Tu vas faire exactement ce que ton maître te dit et surtout baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas réellement m'énerver !**

Chase abandonna et leva les bras en signe de défaite.

**- Très bien, **_**maître**_**, pouvez-vous me laisser enlever ma chemise.**

House retira sa canne.

**- Ai-je droit à une couverture, **_**maître **_**?**

Il dit le dernier mot avec le plus de mépris possible.

**- Je mets ton manque de respect répété sur la fatigue, mais ma patience à ses limites. Pas de couverture pour toi ce soir. J'accepte que tu utilises tes vêtements comme coussin.**

**- Trop aimable… **dit tout bas le jeune disciple.

Un coup de canne dans ses côtes le rappela à l'ordre.

**- Tu dis ? **demanda son maître menaçant.

**- Merci, maître.**

**- Hum. Endors-toi avant de dire plus d'imbécilités.**

Chase ne se fit pas prier. En quelques minutes, il était déjà profondément endormi.

_Chase_ - pensa House - _si seulement tu étais moins enclin à te trouver dans les pires situations, cet apprentissage pourrait être une magnifique opportunité…_

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

><p>House fut le premier à se lever. Il se leva sans réveiller son disciple et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Il aurait pu lui demander de le faire, mais House appréciait seulement sa cuisine et celle de Wilson. Alors qu'il préparait du bacon, il repensa aux évènements de la soirée et sourit. Son petit disciple lui appartenait complètement à présent. Trois ronds… toute une symbolique. Cela marqué à présent Chase comme son troisième disciple.<p>

Wilson avait été juste avant et possédait sa marque au niveau de son pli du coude. Il l'attribuait à un barbecue qui s'était mal passé lorsque les gens lui demandaient. Exaspéré par ces questions incessantes, il avait décidé de ne porter que des vêtements à manche longue pendant tout le mois d'août suivant son marquage. Après une journée particulièrement chaude, et un allé simple aux urgences pour déshydratation, il avait abandonné cette stupide idée. Pathétique, mais compréhensible.

Son premier disciple, ou plutôt sa première, avait reçu sa marque par demande de sa part. Elle avait été fière à l'époque d'être sa disciple. A présent elle avait fait jurer House de ne jamais plus mentionner cette période de sa vie, que se soit en publique ou en privé. Quel dommage…

**- Maître ?**

Il n'avait pas entendu son disciple arrivé.

**- A genou !** ordonne-t-il sans même se retourner.

Lorsqu'il se retourna avec le petit déjeuner en main, il vit que son disciple lui avait obéi. Seulement il avait aussi trouvé le moyen de lui désobéir en remettant son pantalon.

**- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à remettre ton pantalon ?** demande-t-il, tout en posant brusquement les plats sur la table.

Chase sursaute et se crispe. Il se lève pour l'enlever quand il reçoit le torchon dans la figure et regarde son maître sans savoir quoi faire.

**- Tu es exaspérant ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'enlever, j'ai juste fais la remarque. Mais tu trouves quand même le moyen de me désobéir en te relevant sans en avoir l'autorisation… **soupira House. **Viens t'assoir avant de faire d'autres conneries !**

Chase obéi de suite, content de ne pas se faire punir.

**- Voici ta liste de corvées pour la journée,** dit House en lui tendant un bout de papier.** Tu as intérêt à avoir tout fini avant 18h.**

**- Ou sinon ? **demande-t-il insolemment.

House le fusille du regard.

**- Sinon tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences. Suis-je assez clair ?**

Chase baisse la tête et répond qu'il a très bien compris. Il regarde enfin cette liste et ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il manque une case à House. Entre le ménage de toutes les pièces, le rangement, le repassage et son temps d'études, il n'aura jamais le temps de tout finir avant 18h.

**- Maître, je ne comprends pas. Dois-je faire tout ce qui est marqué sur cette liste en moins d'une journée ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais je n'aurais pas assez de temps ! Comment espérez-vous que je finisse toutes ses corvées en même pas 8h ?**

Voyant le petit sourire sadique de House se dessiner, celui de Chase se décompose. Il n'a aucun moyen de parvenir à tout finir avant le temps imparti. Son maître veut juste qu'il échoue dans sa tache et lui donner une bonne correction. Même si cela ne serait pas pour déplaire au jeune disciple, il se rappel que House trouvera toujours un moyen de le punir convenablement sans provoquer de petites réactions collatérales chez son disciple. Il décide donc par principe, mais aussi par peur de sa punition, de trouver un moyen de tout finir avant l'heure et de prouver à House qu'il peut-être un bon disciple lui aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ou à donner des idées, je suis preneuse… ^^

**AN bis :** Juste pour préciser que le but cette fic ne sera pas du slash mais bien une fic maître/disciple. Il y aura peut-être quelques passages qui seront explicites (cf derniers chapitres) mais je ne ferais pas du PWP.


	10. Chapter 10 Mensonge et repentance

Voilà la suite plus tôt que prévue ! Vous pouvez remercier **moudounou**, **juice64** et en particulier **Belle-Cuddy **qui ont commenté le chapitre 9, car grâce à eux ce chapitre 10 arrive avec 1 semaine d'avance ! En tous les cas je les remercie du fond du cœur et espère que vous serez toujours plus nombreux à lire et à commenter ma fic. Petit **WARNING** : Scène violente en perspective…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Mensonge et repentance**

House a décidé de lui laisser la journée seul pour qu'il puisse faire ses corvées. _Quelle erreur !_ Aussitôt a-t-il passé la porte de l'appartement que Chase se précipite sur le téléphone. _Parfait !_ Le numéro de Wilson est préenregistré. Il appuie sur la touche correspondante et entend la sonnerie. _Réponds, réponds !_ pense t'il frénétiquement.

**- Allo ?**

**- Wilson ! C'est Chase. J'ai besoin que tu me sauve la vie…**

* * *

><p>Trente minutes plus tard :<p>

Chase se précipite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Si House sait que je suis venu t'aider on va tout deux le regretter !** s'exclame l'ancien disciple en déboulant dans l'appartement.

**-** **Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de te demander de l'aide**, ment-il histoire de le calmer.

Cela a au moins le mérite de marcher.

**- Très bien, si tu as l'autorisation de ton maître, j'accepte de t'aider.**

Il se répartisse les taches. Wilson commence par le rangement, puis le ménage. Chase s'occupe du repassage. Au bout de trois heures, Wilson n'a plus qu'à nettoyer la cuisine et Chase à étudier le livre de physiologie que lui a prêté House.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !**

Chase sursaute sur sa chaise et son visage perd toute trace de couleur lorsqu'il voit à qui appartient ce hurlement de colère.

**- Maître… je… je peux tout vous expliquer…**

**- ICI !** ordonne-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le sol face à lui.

_Ok, là il me prend vraiment pour son chien_, a tout juste le temps de penser le jeune disciple avant de se jeter à genoux aux pieds de son maître. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses explications qu'il se prend deux baffes au visage.

**- House, que se passe-t-il ?** demande Wilson qui vient d'apparaître devant la porte de la cuisine.

**- TOI ! A genoux immédiatement !** s'énerve-t-il en pointant sa canne vers son ancien disciple.

Wilson ne se fait pas prier et retrouve bien vite ses bonnes habitudes.

**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement inadmissible maître. Vous pouvez me punir de la manière qu'il vous conviendra.**

**- Tais-toi !**

Wilson se recroqueville un peu plus si possible. House attrape une poignet de cheveux de Chase et le traine jusqu'au canapé où il s'assoit. Il masse sa jambe qui lui fait atrocement mal. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ses disciples ressentiront après ce qu'il leur réserve.

**- Maintenant tu vas t'expliquer**, ordonne t'il en levant la tête de son disciple par ses cheveux.

Chase est en pleure. House va le tuer. _Que faire à présent ?_

**- Parle !**

**- Maître… pardonnez-moi… je vous en supplie…** tente-t-il de se défendre, entrecoupé de sanglots. **J'ai dit à Wilson que…**

**- Oui, tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**- Il… Il est venu vous voir aujourd'hui… et voyant la quantité de corvées… il s'est… proposé de m'aider… **

Et voilà, un autre mensonge. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve que ce moyen de défense lorsqu'il est acculé ? _Maintenant qu'il a commencé, autant continué.

**- Je lui ai bien dit que vous m'aviez confié cela à moi seul mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et m'a dit que vous n'auriez pas besoin de le savoir en définitive…**

House semblait plus enragé si possible. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son visage était rouge sang et ses mains tremblées. Il relâcha Chase, se leva douloureusement et défit sa ceinture. Le disciple écarquilla les yeux de peur. _Il le sait que j'ai menti…_ pensa-t-il.

**- Reste où tu es ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me désobéir !**

_Comme s'il avait la moindre envie de désobéir là !_ Il ferma les yeux et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le premier coup qui ne manquerait pas de tomber, il senti son maître s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il le vit se diriger vers Wilson, sa canne dans une main, la ceinture dans l'autre. Il soupira de soulagement avant de très vite se sentir coupable.

_House n'allait quand même pas punir Wilson ?_ Il fut contredit quand il le vit attraper son ancien disciple par les cheveux, et tout comme lui quelques instants plus tôt, le trainer jusqu'à la chambre. Sa gorge se serra à la vision et aux supplications du pauvre homme. Le claquement de la porte de la chambre le fit sursauter. Il ne fallu pas plus longtemps pour entendre les coups de ceinture suivis rapidement des hurlements d'agonies de l'ancien disciple et ceux accusateurs de House. La peur le saisit aux entrailles. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter ces coups mais laisser Wilson les subir à sa place était tout autant injuste. _Que faire ?_

Sa décision prise, il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre pour arrêter ce carnage. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant faillit lui faire changer d'avis. Wilson était torse nu, allongé, les mains sur la tête, face sur le lit, une dizaine de longues traces de sang sur son dos. House ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et continuait de ponctuer chaque coup par une phrase.

**- Jamais eu autant honte d'un disciple ! **CLAC ! **Je pensais avoir fini ta formation, mais je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes ! **CLAC ! **Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me défier d'une telle façon !**

Il allait lui donner un énième coup quand il fut arrêté dans son geste par son disciple actuel. Il le fusilla du regard.

**- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Retourne dans le salon !**

Chase dégluti mais un coup d'œil au dos de son comparse lui dicta de continuer malgré tout.

**- Maître, vous commettez une grave erreur.**

**- Quoi ? **lui demanda celui-ci, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il relâcha le bras de House et se mit en tremblant à genoux face à lui, tête baissée.

**- Oui maître, une erreur car vous ne punissez pas la bonne personne.** **Je vous ai menti. Ce n'est pas Wilson qui m'a proposé de m'aider, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé à l'aide.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>Et un cliffhanger, un ! Je sais, je sais, je suis tout autant sadique avec mes petits lecteurs que mes personnages. Que voulez-vous, j'espère ainsi attirer votre attention et vous faire commenter… (moi ? manipulatrice ? jamais !) ^^

**AN bis :** Retour de Wilson en force, ou tout du moins en mauvaise posture… Vraiment trop lâche ce Chase me direz-vous ? Quand on sait, ou plutôt qu'il sait, ce qui l'attend il ne faut pas s'étonner, non ?

Je sais que House est vraiment injuste de ne pas avoir laissé Wilson s'expliquer, mais les raisons exactes seront expliquées au prochain chapitre…


	11. Chapter 11 Punitions extrêmes

Hello everyone ! Désolé pour le long temps d'attente entre les deux chapitres mais celui-ci a surement été le plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire jusqu'à présent. Je remercie ma nouvelle béta-lectrice **Belle-Cuddy **pour ses conseils, ainsi que tous mes reviewers et lecteurs.

/!\ Je préviens de suite, **scènes très violentes dans tous les sens du terme** (psychologique, physique et sexuelle). Donc passez à la trappe ce chapitre si cela ne vous convient pas. Il en est de même pour les fans invétérés de Wilson qui est très OOC (n'oubliez pas ce qu'il a dut subir par la faute de Chase). Pour tous les autres, ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Punitions extrêmes**

Le regard de son maître n'avait jamais été autant haineux.

**- Quoi ?**

Son ton menaçant n'incita pas Chase à répondre.

**- Tu as osé me mentir et laisser Wilson être puni à ta place ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Chase continua à se taire et se recroquevilla un peu plus.

**- Tu me répugnes !**

Ses trois mots firent l'effet d'une claque au jeune disciple. Il avait réussi à décevoir son maître à un tel point…

**- Face contre le mur ! **ordonna House tout en le relevant par les cheveux et en le jetant face au mur.

Il s'attendait à recevoir sa punition bien méritée dans la seconde mais il entendit House s'occuper de Wilson.

**- Jimmy… je suis vraiment désolé… pardonne-moi…**

Jamais Chase n'avait entendu son maître parler à qui que ce soit d'une manière aussi douce. Il ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Jamais il ne _lui_ avait parlé de cette manière ! Il se retourna et vit House assit aux côtés de Wilson et lui caressant gentiment la tête pour tenter d'apaiser ses sanglots.

**- Je croyais que tu avais recommencé comme à l'époque… à mentir et à vouloir me tenir tête… J'aurais du te laisser t'expliquer et ne pas le croire !**

Sur ses derniers mots il tourna la tête vers son disciple actuel et le fusilla du regard.

**- Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de te mettre face au mur !**

Il se releva, ceinture en main et se dirigea vers Chase. Celui-ci regarda son maître s'approcher la peur aux yeux.

**- Déshabille-toi ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir dis la vérité de suite !**

Son disciple s'exécuta. Les mains tremblantes il parvînt difficilement à déboutonner sa chemise. Torse nu, il n'eut pas le temps de finir de déboucler sa ceinture que House le retournait sans ménagement contre le mur. Le premier coup le surprit plus qu'autre chose. Les deuxième et troisième coups le firent gémir. Au bout du sixième, il était en pleure. Il suppliait son maître d'arrêter, de lui pardonner son acte, de lui donner une seconde chance, mais rien de faisait ralentir le rythme épuisant de sa ceinture. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, House s'arrêta de le frapper. Il pensait que c'était fini mais il se trompait lourdement.

**- Wilson, il t'a menti et fait punir à sa place. Je te donne le droit de le punir comme bon te semble.**

Le jeune homme était assis au bord du lit et observait la scène avec un mélange de dégout et de satisfaction. Aux paroles de House il se leva, prit la ceinture qu'il lui tendait et s'approcha de Wilson. Celui-ci s'était résigné à son sort et se remettait en position pour être fouetté. Wilson plus que quiconque avait le droit de le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

**- Maître, si possible j'aimerai le punir à ma façon… **

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux de Chase alors que son maître faisait la moue. Il hocha cependant la tête en signe d'assentiment et récupéra la ceinture que lui tendait Wilson.

**- J'aimerai aussi être seul avec lui maître.**

**- Tu m'en demandes trop là. Quelque soit la punition que tu lui réserves je me dois d'être présent !**

**- Bien, maître.**

Alors que les deux hommes se demandait ce qu'avait Wilson en tête comme punition, celui-ci prit le bras de Chase, l'entraina vers le lit et le jeta dessus. Le disciple tenta de se relever mais Wilson lui maintient les pieds sur le lit.

**- Tiens-toi tranquille Chase ou sinon c'est les coups de ceinture dès que Wilson en aura finit avec toi !**

Cette menace le calma sur le champ même s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer. Les mains de Wilson longèrent ses jambes, ses cuisses, pour remonter jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il défit la boucle et tira la ceinture de ses passants.

**- Non… **gémit Chase, tout en mettant ses mains devant sa braguette. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**- Maître ? **demanda Wilson comme pour l'enjoindre à l'aider dans sa tache.

House hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un tiroir de son armoire. Il en ressorti une paire de menottes qu'il tendit à Wilson. Celui-ci s'en appropria d'une main, attacha un poignet du disciple, les passa dans les barreaux du lit et lui attacha l'autre poignet. Chase était à présent à la merci de Wilson. Il pleurait ouvertement à présent, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Wilson lui donna une claque qui le ramena à la réalité.

**- Tais-toi ! Tu mérites cent fois cette punition et je ferais tout pour que tu en regrettes la moindre seconde.**

Il lui défit le bouton de son jean, puis sa braguette, avant de le baisser jusqu'aux chevilles. _Inutile de l'enlever complètement, il n'aura besoin que de ce qui se trouve à un endroit précis,_ pensa amèrement Wilson.

**- S'il te plait, Wilson, ne fais pas ça, je suis désolé…**

**- Oh, mais tu vas vraiment l'être dans quelques instants !**

Il lui baissa le caleçon d'un mouvement rapide et brusque.

**- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Jimmy ? ** lui demanda House sur le ton de la conversation.

Un hochement de tête franc lui enleva tout doute.

**- Me donnez-vous votre accord maître ?**

House lui tendit simplement sa canne qu'il attrapa fermement. Satisfait, Wilson arracha un morceau de tissu de la chemise de Chase et s'en servit pour le bâillonner. A son regard interrogatif il répondit avec froideur :

**- Ce n'est pas par tes cris que je suis intéressé, juste par ton corps et mon plaisir !**

Sur ces mots il enfonça avec violence le bout de la canne de son maître dans l'anus du jeune homme. Les yeux de Chase sortir de leur orbite et un cri étouffé résonna dans la pièce. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de l'enfoncer plus profondément. Chase pleurait déjà de douleur.

**- Tu m'as menti ! Par ta faute j'ai été injustement punit !**

Il retira la canne avant de l'enfoncer avec plus de violence et de force. Chase se tortilla de toutes ses forces tentant de se défaire de ses liens.

**- Pire, tu as osé mentir à ton maître ! Rien n'est plus honteux !**

Il appuya de toutes ses forces un genou sur l'entre-jambe du jeune apprenti. Malgré le bâillon, son cri fut entendu aussi clairement que s'il n'avait rien dans sa bouche. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent : que Wilson mette fin à ses souffrances et le tue sur le champ.

La pression sur son entre-jambe disparut au bout de quelques secondes mais la douleur lancinante continua pendant de longues minutes. Wilson le regardait, satisfait qu'il paye pour sa faute, House pour une fois n'exprimait aucune émotion.

**- Maintenant, mon plaisir !** s'exclama Wilson.

Il défit son pantalon et baissa son caleçon. Son excitation était complètement visible. Il retourna Chase sur le ventre, son postérieur à la merci totale de son bourreau. Il senti ses doigts se balader sur sa marque encore fraîche et tout comme l'avait fait House, appuya dessus avec force. En plus de la douleur il ressenti de la honte : seul son maître avait le droit de le toucher à cet endroit !

**- Tu ne mérite pas de la porter**, dit Wilson avec dégout avant d'enfoncer sa verge dans son anus déjà violé par la canne.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il sanglota de honte et de douleur pendant que Wilson le violer sans ménagement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ou choqué… Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite et je pensais (sur conseils de ma béta lectrice) faire en supplément une autre version plus light si vous pensez que je vais trop loin. Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas en me le dire.

La suite est en préparation, j'essayerai de la poster d'ici la fin du mois (reprise des cours oblige, j'ai moins de temps pour les fanfics).


	12. Chapter 11 bis

Voici le chapitre 11 dans sa version moins graphique. Je tiens à préciser que** je ne cautionne absolument pas le viol **! Je prends donc en compte les messages voulant une version plus light et les respecte, mais je vous préviens, **ce viol fait parti de cette fic**, il sera juste moins explicite ici. J'ai laissé les parties « punitions corporelles » vu que cela n'a jamais soulevé de remarques précédemment. Si vous trouvez toujours cette fanfic trop explicite je vous suggère de revoir le rating qui n'est pas là pour rien.

Merci à **Belle-Cuddy **pour sa relecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Punitions extrêmes**

Le regard de son maître n'avait jamais été autant haineux.

**- Quoi ?**

Son ton menaçant n'incita pas Chase à répondre.

**- Tu as osé me mentir et laisser Wilson être puni à ta place ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Chase continua à se taire et se recroquevilla un peu plus.

**- Tu me répugnes !**

Ses trois mots firent l'effet d'une claque au jeune disciple. Il avait réussi à décevoir son maître à un tel point…

**- Face contre le mur ! **ordonna House tout en le relevant par les cheveux et en le jetant face au mur.

Il s'attendait à recevoir sa punition bien méritée dans la seconde mais il entendit House s'occuper de Wilson.

**- Jimmy… je suis vraiment désolé… pardonne-moi…**

Jamais Chase n'avait entendu son maître parler à qui que ce soit d'une manière aussi douce. Il ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Jamais il ne _lui_ avait parlé de cette manière ! Il se retourna et vit House assit aux côtés de Wilson et lui caressant gentiment la tête pour tenter d'apaiser ses sanglots.

**- Je croyais que tu avais recommencé comme à l'époque… à mentir et à vouloir me tenir tête… J'aurais du te laisser t'expliquer et ne pas le croire !**

Sur ses derniers mots il tourna la tête vers son disciple actuel et le fusilla du regard.

**- Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de te mettre face au mur !**

Il se releva, ceinture en main et se dirigea vers Chase. Celui-ci regarda son maître s'approcher la peur aux yeux.

**- Déshabille-toi ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir dis la vérité de suite !**

Son disciple s'exécuta. Les mains tremblantes il parvînt difficilement à déboutonner sa chemise. Torse nu, il n'eut pas le temps de finir de déboucler sa ceinture que House le retournait sans ménagement contre le mur. Le premier coup le surprit plus qu'autre chose. Les deuxième et troisième coups le firent gémir. Au bout du sixième, il était en pleure. Il suppliait son maître d'arrêter, de lui pardonner son acte, de lui donner une seconde chance, mais rien de faisait ralentir le rythme épuisant de sa ceinture. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, House s'arrêta de le frapper. Il pensait que c'était fini mais il se trompait lourdement.

**- Wilson, il t'a menti et fait punir à sa place. Je te donne le droit de le punir comme bon te semble.**

Le jeune homme était assis au bord du lit et observait la scène avec un mélange de dégout et de satisfaction. Aux paroles de House il se leva, prit la ceinture qu'il lui tendait et s'approcha de Wilson. Celui-ci s'était résigné à son sort et se remettait en position pour être fouetté. Wilson plus que quiconque avait le droit de le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

**- Maître, si possible j'aimerai le punir à ma façon… **

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux de Chase alors que son maître faisait la moue. Il hocha cependant la tête en signe d'assentiment et récupéra la ceinture que lui tendait Wilson.

**- J'aimerai aussi être seul avec lui maître.**

**- Tu m'en demandes trop là. Quelque soit la punition que tu lui réserves je me dois d'être présent !**

**- Bien, maître.**

Alors que les deux hommes se demandait ce qu'avait Wilson en tête comme punition, celui-ci prit le bras de Chase, l'entraina vers le lit et le jeta dessus. Le disciple tenta de se relever mais Wilson lui maintient les pieds sur le lit.

**- Tiens-toi tranquille Chase ou sinon c'est les coups de ceinture dès que Wilson en aura finit avec toi !**

Cette menace le calma sur le champ même s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer. Les mains de Wilson défirent rapidement la boucle de la ceinture et la tira avec force de ses passants.

**- Non… **gémit Chase, tout en se protégeant comme il le pouvait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**- Maître ? **demanda Wilson comme pour l'enjoindre à l'aider dans sa tache.

House hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un tiroir de son armoire. Il en ressorti une paire de menottes qu'il tendit à Wilson. Celui-ci s'en appropria d'une main, attacha un poignet du disciple, les passa dans les barreaux du lit et lui attacha l'autre poignet. Chase était à présent à la merci de Wilson. Il pleurait ouvertement à présent, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Wilson lui donna une claque qui le ramena à la réalité.

**- Tais-toi ! Tu mérites cent fois cette punition et je ferais tout pour que tu en regrettes la moindre seconde.**

Il lui défit le bouton de son jean, puis sa braguette, avant de le baisser jusqu'aux chevilles. Chase se sentait apeuré et honteux.

**- S'il te plait, Wilson, ne fais pas ça, je suis désolé…**

**- Oh, mais tu vas vraiment l'être dans quelques instants !**

Il lui baissa le caleçon d'un mouvement rapide et brusque.

**- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Jimmy ? ** lui demanda House sur le ton de la conversation.

Un hochement de tête franc lui enleva tout doute.

**- Me donnez-vous votre accord maître ?**

House lui tendit simplement sa canne qu'il attrapa fermement. Satisfait, Wilson arracha un morceau de tissu de la chemise de Chase et s'en servit pour le bâillonner. Tout cri était à présent inutile. Il retourna Chase sur le ventre, son postérieur à la merci totale de son bourreau.

Un premier coup de canne sur le derrière du jeune homme lui fit sortir ses yeux de ses orbites. Un cri étouffé résonna dans la pièce. Wilson n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui en donner six de plus à une vitesse impressionnante. Chase pleurait déjà de douleur. Il n'aurait jamais crut que quelqu'un pouvait le frapper avec plus de force que House, il s'était lourdement trompé.

**- Tu m'as menti ! Par ta faute j'ai été injustement punit !**

La canne le transperça violemment par le seul orifice disponible. Chase se tortilla de toutes ses forces tentant de se défaire de ses liens. Jamais il n'avait connu telle douleur. Il fut une fois de plus très vite démenti.

**- Pire, tu as osé mentir à ton maître ! Rien n'est plus honteux !**

Wilson appuya de toutes ses forces un genou sur l'entre-jambe du jeune apprenti tout en retirant la canne. Malgré le bâillon, son cri fut entendu aussi clairement que s'il n'avait rien dans sa bouche. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent : que Wilson mette fin à ses souffrances et le tue sur le champ.

La pression sur son entre-jambe disparut au bout de quelques secondes mais la douleur lancinante continua pendant de longues minutes. Wilson le regardait, satisfait qu'il paye pour sa faute, House pour une fois n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Il senti les doigts de Wilson se balader sur sa marque encore fraîche et tout comme l'avait fait House, appuya dessus avec force. En plus de la douleur il ressenti de la honte : seul son maître avait le droit de le toucher à cet endroit !

**- Tu ne mérites pas de la porter**, dit Wilson avec dégout.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il sanglota de honte et de douleur alors que Wilson le violer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> J'accepte toutes les reviews et suis ouverte à la discussion mais si vous désirez une réponse, merci de vous identifier ou de me contacter par MP, je réponds à tout le monde.

Prochain chapitre d'ici 1 semaine. Merci à mes reviewers habituels ! )


	13. Chapter 12  Confrontation

Voici la suite (tant attendue j'ose espérer). Première pour cette fic, aucun warning ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce chapitre est inintéressant, il ouvre la voie à une multitude de possibilités que je vous laisse imaginer et suggérer !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à ma béta-lectrice **Belle-Cuddy**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

**Confrontation**

**- Qu'en dis-tu Chase ?**

Le jeune homme se retourna à la question de sa collègue. Il ne l'avait absolument pas écouté.

**- Tu disais ?**

**- Je pensais que nous devrions consulter Wilson sur ses analyses. Clairement il y a un problème de tumeur à son foie…**

Au mot Wilson, le cœur de Chase cessa de battre et il s'arrêta net. Cameron n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et le bouscula.

**- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Depuis ce matin c'est comme si tu avais la tête ailleurs !**

Voyant le visage blême de son ami, elle s'inquiéta.

**- Tu es sûr que ça va ?** dit-elle tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle fut accueillie par un mouvement brusque de recul.

**- Heu… oui… tout va bien. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Wilson et moi je vais faire d'autres recherches.**

Sur ces mots il fit demi-tour et se dirigea précipitamment vers l'ascenseur.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis ce matin dans la tête de son collègue et Cameron avait l'intention de l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non. Sa décision prise, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice.

* * *

><p><strong>- Entrez !<strong>

La directrice de l'hôpital était au téléphone quand Cameron pénétra dans son bureau.

**- Je suis désolé monsieur mais si vous voulez porter plainte contre l'hôpital, merci de vous adresser directement à nos avocats. Oui, monsieur. Au revoir, monsieur.**

Elle raccrocha lassé.

**- Si House ne change pas de comportement, je devrais le restreindre à un boulot administratif. Quoiqu'il déléguera probablement tout au docteur Chase !**

Cameron sourit compréhensive.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda la directrice avec un sourire avenant.**

**- Justement, je viens à propos de Chase… commença la jeune doctoresse.**

Le sourire de Cuddy disparu tout aussitôt.

**- Je vois… Asseyez-vous. **

**- Merci. Voilà, depuis quelques temps Robert semble vraiment sous pression, bien plus que d'habitude. House le traite vraiment comme le sous fifre de service et ne lui laisse rien passer. Je sais que depuis l'affaire Vogler il doit refaire ses preuves, mais là…**

**- Sachez que je comprends vos inquiétudes au sujet de Chase mais ne vous en faites pas. House peut-être vraiment exaspérant par moment, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à l'un d'entre vous.**

**- Je le sais bien, mais cela à empiré ce matin. Je ne peux même plus le toucher sans qu'il ne sursaute. Il refuse d'approcher ou même de parler de Wilson. Il montre tous les signes d'un SSPT*.**

Cuddy fronça les sourcils à ses paroles. C'est la première fois depuis le début de la conversation qu'elle montrait des signes d'inquiétude.

**- Très bien. Je vais en parler à House. Merci de m'avoir signalé cela docteur Cameron.**

Elle l'a raccompagna à la porte et se jeta sur son téléphone.

**- House ! Viens dans mon bureau immédiatement !**

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il avait intérêt à se présenter dans les dix minutes ou elle le ferait venir _manu militari_.

* * *

><p>Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal depuis ce matin et il avait oublié son flacon de Vicodine dans la voiture. Il se dirigeait vers le parking lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris par la voix de Cuddy. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre alors qu'elle lui raccrochait au nez. Quelle toupet cette femme ! Il décida de prendre son temps et d'aller d'abord récupérer ses comprimés. Après tout elle n'avait pas à lui d'ordre.<p>

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'elle attendait House dans son bureau. Elle était prête à appeler la sécurité lorsque son médecin entra dans son bureau.

**- Tu en as mis du temps !**

House s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il montra de sa canne un autre face à lui.

**- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! s'énerva la directrice.**

House souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

**- Assis-toi, dit-il calmement. **

Cuddy faillit répliquer qu'il pouvait se mettre ses ordres là où elle pensait mais fut interrompu.

**- De suite !**

Elle obéit malgré elle.

**- Bien, à présent nous pouvons discuter normalement. Que me voulais-tu ?**

La jeune femme réussit à se calmer. Elle ne supportait pas que House la prenne de haut, mais elle devait régler le problème Chase avant tout. Si cela signifiait mettre son égo de côté, soit.

**- Je t'ai convoqué pour parler de Chase.**

House se renfrogna.

**- Oui ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ce week-end ?** demanda-t-elle accusatrice.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as rien à redire sur mes méthodes d'éducation.**

**- Ne joues pas à cela. Tu sais très bien que ces histoires peuvent très mal finir. Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider.**

House se releva à ces mots.

**- N'oublies pas à qui tu parles et quelle est ta place !**

Cuddy baissa la tête honteuse.

**- House, s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à enquêter sur ta relation avec Chase. Notre… relation passée n'entre absolument pas en jeu ici. Je suis ta directrice à présent et c'est à toi de me montrer plus de respect.**

Le docteur sembla se calmer et se rassit.

**- Très bien, je me montrerai moins irrespectueux, **_**disciple**_**.**

Cuddy décida d'ignorer la dernière pique et se contenta de revenir au sujet principal : Chase.

**- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

House baissa le regard. Il semblait triste, presque… honteux. Mais cela n'était pas possible ! Jamais le House qu'elle connaissait ne pourrait montrer la moindre honte, à part s'il avait vraiment foiré la situation avec son jeune disciple, mais jamais il ne commettrait l'irréparable ! Jamais ! Du moins tenta-t-elle de s'en convaincre.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu… que tu l'as… violé ?**

Le regard de haine et de dégoût qu'elle reçu en réponse la rassura.

**- Tu me prends pour qui ! Bien sur que je ne l'ai pas violé ! **s'exclama-t-il indigné.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme. Seulement pourquoi Chase se comportait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi House avait-il ce regard si coupable tout à coup ? Elle se rappela soudain la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Cameron : « Il refuse d'approcher ou même de parler de Wilson. » Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

**- Tu n'as tout de même pas permis à un de tes ex-disciple de faire justice soi-même ?**

Le regard fuyant de son ancien maître lui confirma le pire de ses soupçons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines. J'espère avoir reçu pleins d'idées et de commentaires de votre part d'ici là ! :)

*SSPT: Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique.


	14. Chapter 13 Retournement de situation

Nouveau chapitre avec toujours les **mêmes warnings**, mais si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici vous craignez plus rien! ;)

Un grand merci à **Belle-Cuddy **pour sa relecture et ses conseils, ainsi qu'à **love FMA **et **moudounou** pour leur review tant apprécié. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**Retournement de situation**

**- Tu n'as tout de même pas permis à un de tes ex-disciple de faire justice soi-même ?**

Le regard fuyant de son ancien maître lui confirma le pire de ses soupçons. Elle n'aurait pas cru possible qu'il se rende coupable d'une telle chose. La relation maître-disciple était unique et impartageable. Personne ne devait intervenir.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là ! Chase a commis l'irréparable et m'a mis dans une situation impossible. J'ai voulu rattraper le coup et cela m'a parut être une bonne idée sur le moment.**

Cuddy le toisa. Son excuse était minable. En tant que maître, House se devait de punir lui-même ses disciples et d'assumer ses propres erreurs.

**- Tu te rends compte que Chase est dans un grave état de détresse après ce que tu l'as obligé de subir.**

**- J'imagine ! Mais il en a vu de pire et en vivra de pire !**

**- Vraiment ? **demanda Cuddy les sourcils levés.

House ne répondant plus, elle s'empara du téléphone.

**- Faites immédiatement conduire les docteurs Chase et Wilson dans mon bureau !**

**- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas empirer la situation !**

**- Nous verrons bien.**

Quelques minutes après la sécurité entra dans le bureau escortant les deux médecins. Chase était complètement perdu et lorsqu'il aperçu Wilson dans la même pièce que lui, il recula de quelques pas.

**- C'est bon vous pouvez nous laisser**, congédia-t-elle les gardes.

**- Asseyez-vous !** ordonna House aux deux jeunes médecins.

Chase ne se fit pas prier pour obéir en entendant le ton claquant et énervé de son maître. Wilson se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un fauteuil aussi éloigné que possible de son ancien maître et de sa directrice.

**- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réuni tous les trois ?**

Wilson commença à se tortiller mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil alors que la peur se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage du plus jeune. Aucun des deux n'émit pour autant le moindre son. House leur confirma leur pire crainte.

**- Cuddy est courant de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end.**

**- Je peux m'expliquer…**

**- Inutile de tenter de vous expliquer docteur Wilson. Le viol est interdit dans cet état. C'est un crime punit de la peine de mort dans certains autres et vous voudriez que j'écoute la moindre justification ?**

Aux mots « peine de mort » Wilson était devenu plus blanc encore que sa blouse de médecin.

**- Maître… ?**

**- Je tiens à préciser que Wilson a agis avec mon consentement et en ma présence.**

Cuddy s'étouffa à ses mots. Elle n'avait pas un, mais deux de ces médecins coupables de viol ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible.

**- Très bien,** poursuivit-elle avec amertume, **nous aurons donc deux médecins à remplacer. J'appel immédiatement les autorités !**

**- Ne faites pas ça !**

Chase s'était levé de sa chaise et précipité vers sa directrice, l'interrompant dans son geste.

**- Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie. J'avais amplement mérité cette punition.**

**- Oh, Robert**, dit-elle avec douceur. **C'est ce que vous essayez de vous persuader. Rien ne justifiera jamais le viol.**

**- Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas je refuse de porter plainte.**

La jeune femme ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire. Il semblait tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

**- Disciple tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas à ta place ! Nous sommes allés trop loin ce weekend. Le nier serait un crime.**

Cuddy était fier de la façon dont venait de parler son ancien maître.

**- Parles pour toi…** dis tout bas Wilson.

Malheureusement pour lui, House et Cuddy l'entendirent.

**- Qu'as-tu dit ?**

**- Rien maître,** répondit-il tout en baissant la tête.

Cuddy le fusilla du regard alors que House se précipita sur lui.

**- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !**

Wilson était totalement effrayé. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et répéta docilement son commentaire.

**- Tu l'as largement mérité celle-là !** s'exclama House alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. **Mets-toi en position !**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta tremblant et pleurant à la fois. Son ancien maître fut sur le point de lui envoyer le premier coup lorsqu'il fut arrêté dans son geste par Cuddy.

**- Lâche moi disciple, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !**

**- Non, House. Tu es bien trop énervé. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.**

Il la fusilla du regard mais consentit à la laisser se débrouiller. Il lui tendit la ceinture et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

**- Wilson, ton comportement est inacceptable**, le réprimanda-t-elle. **Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Chase pour ce comportement ainsi que pour ce qui s'est passé ce weekend !** ordonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna, tête baissée.

**- Pardon maître pour mon impertinence**, dit-il tout bas.

House renifla de mépris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Wilson se tourna ensuite vers Chase, le regarda dégouté et lui dis pardon avec dédain avant de se remettre en position pour recevoir sa punition.

**- Il se fout de nous !** s'exclama House.

**- Non ne bouge pas !** l'arrêta Cuddy. **Je m'en occupe.**

Elle leva son bras et frappa le jeune médecin dans son dos. Celui-ci gémit de douleur. Trois coup plus tard il était en pleure. Les coups reçus quelques jours auparavant n'avaient pas eus le temps de cicatriser.

**- Enlève ta blouse et ta chemise !** ordonna House. **Inutile que tu sois protégé !**

Wilson s'exécuta avec difficulté. Les bras tremblant et le corps parcouru de soubresauts, il enleva sa blouse. Voyant des traces de sang sur sa chemise, Cuddy eut un mouvement de recule. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir frappé si fort. Lorsqu'il eut enlevé sa chemise et remis en position, la bouche de la directrice s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Le dos de son médecin était contusionné et certaines plais ne dataient pas d'hier. Au final, celles-ci s'étaient rouvertes, laissant Wilson tremblant de douleur et honteux.

**- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?** demanda accusatrice Cuddy.

**- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé Wilson punir lui-même mon apprenti ? Ce petit profiteur m'a fait croire des choses et j'ai puni James en conséquence avant que ce vaurien ne vienne se confesser.**

**- Je vois. Cela ne pardonne pas pour autant cet acte ! Pour cela Wilson tu vas recevoir dix coups de canne sur ton derrière. Je ne préviendrai pas les autorités mais tu devras t'excuser correctement auprès de Chase. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec cela ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout ! Vu que ton récent comportement, tu seras le nouvel apprenti de Chase.**

**- QUOI ? Je refuse d'être l'esclave de cet avorton ! **s'exclama-t-il tout en se retournant.

Il fut violemment remis en place par son maître qui venait de se lever.

**- Remets-toi en position !** ordonna House avec rage. **L'idée de notre directrice est excellente. Tu obéiras ou répondras de tes actes devant les autorités. As-tu bien compris ?**

Wilson se tâta. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas pire de servir Chase qui lui avait valut la pire de ses punitions que d'affronter un procès.

**- Bien maître, je le servirai**, finit-il par décider.

Chase n'en revenait pas et n'était même pas sur s'il voulait d'un tel cadeau empoisonné. House tendit à Cuddy sa canne.

**- Baisse ton pantalon, je veux voir aucune protection ! **commanda House.

Wilson s'exécuta, soulagé tout de même de recevoir le reste de sa punition sur son derrière qui avait moins souffert de la précédente punition même si cela était plus humiliant. Au point où il en était, cela n'avait plus grande importance, il souhaitait juste en finir au plus vite.

Cuddy finit d'administrer la punition avec moins de fermeté au vue des blessures. Il se rhabilla avec difficulté, comptant rentrer chez lui aussitôt que possible, mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par la directrice.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai dis de te rhabiller ?**

Il la regarda interrogatif.

**- Chase est ton maître à présent. C'est à lui de te dire quoi faire.**

Wilson lança un regard de dégoût à son nouveau maître le défiant de lui interdire quoique se soit. Chase lança un regard interrogatif à son maître qui l'encouragea à parler.

**- Je pense que tu devrais te désinfecter avant de te rhabiller. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, ne bouge pas.**

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment alors que Wilson restait bouche bée. Il avait pensé que Chase en profiterait pour se venger.

Cuddy sourie de la gentillesse de son médecin alors que House levait les yeux au ciel exaspéré par l'innocence de son apprenti. Cela promettait bien des catastrophes à l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Voilà, nouveau retournement de situation et pas des moindres! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais que c'est un peu OOC mais bon j'y peux rien, j'adore m'amuser avec ces 4 là! :)

Chapitre à venir: petit "tête à tête" entre House et Cuddy ; nouvelle relation Chase-Wilson... Vos idées sont toujours appréciés!


	15. Chapter 14 Nouveau maître

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, j'ai quelques mois de retard dans ma publication et rien ne peut le justifier à part que mon pc à méchamment planté et du coup toutes mes données (dont mes fics) ont disparu… Que dire à part qu'il m'a fallu énormément de volonté pour m'y remettre et tenter de tout retaper sans jamais être satisfaite de mon travail. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard et promis je m'y remets ! Comme d'habitude, merci à mes reviewers (même ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié la fic). ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

**Nouveau maître, nouveau disciple**

Chase revint quelques minutes après avec du coton et de l'alcool. Il fut étonné de trouver Wilson seul dans le bureau, agenouillé.

**- Ils sont partis où ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Mon ancien maître et docteur Cuddy ont préféré vous laisser gérer la situation seul, **_**maître**_**.**

Entendre se faire appeler maître de la bouche de Wilson lui fit tout drôle. Ce n'était pas dérangeant mais plutôt très jouissif de se trouver en charge d'une personne, un adulte de 6 ans son ainé de surcroit ! Il s'agenouilla au niveau de son disciple et lui prit le bras pour le relever. Celui-ci sursauta et retira son bras.

**- Je ne vais pas te frapper, juste te soigner**, dit-il tout en lui montrant le flacon d'alcool.

**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement, maître. Vous pouvez me punir de la manière qu'il vous conviendra.**

**- Arrête avec cette phrase, je ne suis pas House !** s'exaspéra Chase.

**- Pardon, maître.**

**- Inutile de t'excuser, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne t'aurai pas prit en disciple.**

Bizarrement cette phrase ne sembla pas rassurer Wilson, mais plutôt le peina.

**- Lève-toi que je puisse soigner tes blessures.**

**- Maître, si je puis me permettre ? **lui demanda-t-il la permission de parler tout en se relevant avec difficulté.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Une punition est là pour me rappeler mes erreurs. Si vous me soignez, cela ne saura être aussi effectif.**

Wilson pensa avoir mal entendu. Son apprenti lui suggérait-il de le laisser souffrir pour le seul bénéfice de se souvenir de sa punition ?

**- Comprenez bien que j'accepterais tout ce que vous voudrez m'infliger mais il est de mon devoir de disciple de vous prévenir que cette punition n'aura plus son efficacité si vous l'abrégez.**

House lui avait vraiment lavé le cerveau, pensa-t-il.

**- Très bien si tu le prends comme ça, sache que nettoyer tes plaies avec de l'alcool à 90° ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi. Prends ça comme ta punition pour m'avoir v… fais subir ce que tu m'a fais subir !**

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à dire violer car il espérait toujours oublier ce regrettable « incident ». Sur ces derniers mots, Wilson baissa la tête de honte et se tourna vers le bureau exposant son dos à son maître. Celui-ci n'avait pas menti. La brulure de l'alcool sur son dos mis à vif le fit gémir de douleur. Après quelques minutes, Chase lui tendit sa chemise et sa blouse.

**- Merci, maître.**

Il s'habilla et se remit à genoux. Chase ne lui demanda pas de se relever cette fois ci.

**- J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tout d'abord, puisque je suis moi-même l'apprenti de House, est-il ton maître lui aussi ?**

Wilson réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**- Vous êtes mon maître docteur Chase. Cependant, c'est sur ordre de mon ancien maître que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Je pense donc que vous êtes tous deux mes maîtres et que je vous dois à tous deux obéissance.**

**- Et si un ordre venait à être en contradiction avec un autre de House, lequel exécuteras-tu ?**

Wilson blêmit à ses paroles.

**- Prévoyez-vous de contredire votre maître, maître ? **

**- Disons que l'on ne serait pas obligé de mettre mon maître au courant…**

**- C'est justement mes mensonges qui m'ont entrainé dans mon premier apprentissage forcé maître. Je ne saurai que trop vous le déconseiller.**

**- Réponds à ma question !**

Wilson ne sut pas quoi dire. Son maître commençait à s'énerver et il n'avait aucune réponse sincère à lui fournir. Et s'il avait bien retenu quelque chose de son ancien apprentissage c'est de ne jamais mentir à son maître.

**- Je… je ne sais pas maître. Je pense que l'ordre prioritaire viendra toujours de mon dernier maître, donc de vous. Mais je ne saurai vous promettre si je me fais interroger par maître House de pouvoir lui mentir.**

Il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de son maître et fut soulager de le voir sourire.

**- Bien. Je suis content de l'apprendre.**

Il tapota la tête de son apprenti sans même s'en rendre compte et lui ordonna de se relever.

**- Retourne à tes patients et appel moi avant de rentrer chez toi.**

Wilson baissa la tête et obéis à son maître tout en se demandant de quoi voulait-il parler avant de rentrer.

House attendait depuis dix minutes à l'accueil quand il vit enfin Wilson sortir du bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et d'un signe de tête le fit rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes furent fermées, il le bloqua et se tourna vers son disciple. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et clairement peur.

**- T'as t'il punit ?** demanda t'il sans préambule.

**- Pas vraiment maître.**

**- Explique-toi !**

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et recula d'un pas.

**- Je n'ai pas reçu la ceinture si telle est votre question, maître. Cependant il a exigé de nettoyer mes plaies à l'alcool. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable après avoir été punis, maître.**

House sourit à l'idée. Son nouveau disciple n'était pas si timide finalement. Il fit mine de redémarrer l'ascenseur avant de se reprendre.

**- Une dernière chose : c'est à moi et uniquement à moi que tu répondras de tes actes en premier lieu. Est-ce bien clair ? **dit-il menaçant tout en se rapprochant de son disciple.

**- Oui maître, c'est très clair.**

Satisfait de sa réponse il redémarra l'ascenseur.

_Les prochains jours s'annoncés pire que tout_, pensa Wilson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Certes, c'est très court et très soft comme me l'a fait remarquer ma béta (Belle Cuddy) mais c'était soit ça, soit je ne publiais plus… Vos reviews sont toujours autant appréciées surtout qu'il va falloir tout retaper, donc à vos claviers cher lecteur, j'ai besoin de vos remarques pour avancer et progresser !


	16. Chapter 15 Ironie du sort

Bonjour ! Voici la suite. Je préviens de suite ceux qui ont été choqué par le chapitre 11, inutile de lire celui-ci, comprenez gros **WARNING** (il n'y en aura pas d'autre) pour de la violence sous **toutes** ses formes. Inutile aussi de préciser que c'est une fanfic (donc une fiction) : soit vous lisez et vous savez à quoi vous attendre (après tout c'est le chapitre 15, vous commencez à connaître mon style pour cette fic), soit vous passez votre chemin, à part si vous êtes maso ! Cela étant dit, je tiens à remercier mes quelques rares fidèles reviewers et ma béta-lectrice Belle Cuddy. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

**Ironie du sort**

Nouvelle patiente au service diagnostique. House comme à son accoutumé marqué tous les symptômes sur son tableau. Chacun émettait des hypothèses sur les causes possibles. Chase n'était pas concentré sur l'affaire mais plutôt sur sa nouvelle situation avec Wilson. Il repensait aux paroles de celui-ci lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la canne de House qui s'abattit avec fracas sur la table en verre.

**- Que pensez-vous du diagnostic de notre cher docteur Foreman, docteur Chase ?**

Mince, il n'avait pas écouté. Un regard vers son maître et il comprit qu'il finirait douloureusement la journée s'il n'avait pas de réponse valable. Plus qu'une chose à faire, espérer ne pas répondre à côté de la plaque.

**- Personnellement je penserai à une sarcoïdose qui peut intervenir à la suite…**

**- Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis sur le patient docteur Chase ! **l'interrompit House. **Je vous demande pourquoi l'idée de Foreman est totalement stupide et inadéquat !**

_Oups_, là il était sérieusement dans la merde. _Que faire ?_

**- Inutile de chercher à me rabaisser House, il suffit juste de trouver une autre solution**, tenta de calmer le neurologue.

**- Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné Banania !**

**- House !** s'indigna Cameron.

Foreman habitué au racisme provocateur de son chef ne releva pas, mais Chase vu là une opportunité de détourner la conversation.

**- Excusez-vous House ! Vos commentaires xénophobes n'ont pas leur place dans cet hôpital !** s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Le jeune disciple la remercia silencieusement de tout cœur lorsqu'il vit House se diriger vers elle, un commentaire acerbe au bout des lèvres. Foreman sorti en prétextant vouloir faire une radio des poumons de la patiente et Chase fut bien content de l'accompagner alors que le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux médecins. A peine la porte fut refermée, il se précipita dans les escaliers pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son maître. Il finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque avant la fin de son apprentissage à ce rythme là, s'il ne décédait pas des suites des punitions de House. Son nouveau disciple devait lui dire comment il s'en était sorti ! Calmé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la patiente.

* * *

><p>House était hors de lui. Cette grognasse lui avait fait perdre son diagnostic et son disciple de vue. Il claudiquait vers l'ascenseur en espérant trouver Chase au chevet de la patiente lorsqu'il aperçut Wilson en train de discuter avec un de ses petits cancéreux. Une idée brillante se forma dans son esprit. Autant s'amuser un peu avec ses deux chers disciples ! Il interpella Wilson. Celui-ci se décomposa. House n'attendit pas de voir s'il le suivait pour rentrer dans son bureau et s'installer sur le canapé. L'oncologue entra quelques secondes après, ferma la porte et se précipita à genoux aux pieds de son maître.<p>

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ?** demanda-t-il docilement.

Il avait appris à ses dépens à reconnaître lorsque House n'était pas de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui il semblait dans une fureur noire. _Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Chase a bien pu faire ?_ pensa-t-il. Il espérait que son nouveau maître n'avait pas encore mis une de ses fautes sur le dos de l'oncologue.

**- Chase a désobéi à un ordre direct !**

_Ok, ce n'est donc pas après moi qu'il en a…_ Wilson se détendit et leva les yeux vers son maître.

**- Il en a même profiter pour s'enfuir alors que je remettais les idées en place à Cameron !**

Wilson se tut et lança un regard interrogateur à son maître. Pourquoi l'avait-il convoqué si c'était pour parler des erreurs de ses collègues ?

**- J'ai donc décidé de donner une petite leçon à ce mécréant.**

Le sourire sadique de House lui déplut fortement, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Cela allait le mettre dans une situation impossible avec son nouveau maître et il se crispa en pensant à la réaction de celui-ci. _Non, détends-toi, il ne réagira pas comme House…_ tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

**- Tu vas aller voir Cuddy et lui dire que pour se venger de ton petit traitement de l'autre soir, Chase t'a rendu la pareille de la même façon. Non, bien pire en fait ! N'hésites pas à en rajouter, il faut que Cuddy ait pitié de toi malgré tout.**

**- Maître, vous me demandez de **_**mentir**_** à la doyenne de l'hôpital à propos de mon nouveau maître ?**

Ca ne pouvait-être qu'un piège, une mauvaise blague et il ne risquait pas d'y tomber. House ne pouvait pas lui demander de mentir après le nombre de corrections qu'il s'était pris à cause de ce défaut justement !

**- Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne**, dit-il menaçant en lui mettant sa canne sur le front. **Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite ! Je m'occuperai de Cuddy pour lui dire la vérité dès que notre cher petit Chase aura compris sa leçon.**

**- Maître, si le docteur Cuddy demande des preuves comment ferais-je ?** demanda-t-il confus.

Le regard prédateur de House lui fit comprendre. Le mensonge se devait d'être parfait pour fonctionner.

**- Maître, je vous en pris… il doit y avoir un autre moyen… s'il vous plait…**

Le disciple avait les larmes aux yeux. House jubilait intérieurement.

**- Tu peux le faire par toi-même ou je peux t'y aider. C'est ton choix. Soit heureux. Chase n'a pas eu la même chance.**

Cela le soulagea quelques peu.

**- Cependant je serai présent dans les deux cas**, ajouta-t'il rapidement.

Wilson se décomposa mais parvient à donner une réponse :

**- Je… je… préfère que ce soit vous maître. Maintenant, maître ?**

**- Pourquoi faire attendre le plaisir !** s'exclama House.

Son maître pouvait le dégouter au plus haut point par moment. Cependant il s'exécuta. Il se releva et chercha dans son bureau quelque chose capable de faire subir des atrocités à son corps.

**- Pas besoin !** l'arrêta House alors qu'il lui montrait sa canne.

Quelle ironie ! La même canne qu'il avait utilisé sur Chase. Il défit son pantalon, baissa son slip et s'accouda au bureau. Autant en finir au plus vite. Il entendit les pas claudiquant de son maître se rapprocher. Une main froide se posa sur son dos l'obligeant à se courber un peu plus sur le bureau, exposant son anatomie intime à son maître.

**- Prépare-toi.**

Il empoigna les bords de la table et ferma les yeux, priant tous les dieux d'avoir pitié de lui. Ils durent l'entendre car il lâcha un cri de stupeur.

**- Jimmy il faut que tu sois un peu plus courageux sinon la sécurité va débarquer, dit House comme s'il parlait à un enfant pleurnichard. Si tu n'arrive pas à te contrôler je serais obligé de te bâillonner. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?**

**- Non maître. Pardon. Je peux me contrôler.**

House sourit satisfait. Son disciple gémissait de douleur alors que les coups de canne continuaient de s'abattre sur son postérieur. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien pire de la part de son maître mais apparemment il l'avait mal jugé.

**- C'est bien Jimmy, plus qu'une dizaine et on passe à autre chose.**

Wilson ne fit plus du tout attention aux coups que lui donnait son maître. _Passer à autre chose ?_

**- On peut passer à la suite dès que tu es prêt.**

Il n'avait pas senti les coups s'arrêtaient.

**- Maître, que contez-vous me faire ?**

Il se devait de poser la question.

**- N'est-ce pas évident ?** demanda House alors qu'il retirait la petite canne de la plus grande. **Il faut que Cuddy ait toutes les preuves après tout…** ajouta-t'il l'air faussement peiné.

**- Maître, s'il vous plait, je ne pense pas que la doyenne de l'hôpital ira vérifier à cet endroit.**

**- Bien sur que si elle demandera à vérifier ! Après tout elle pense suffisamment connaître Chase pour savoir qu'il ne fera jamais cela, surtout après la petite démonstration d'affection dont il a fait preuve dans son bureau !**

Voyant Wilson pâlir au fur à mesure qu'il s'énervait, il tenta de se calmer.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Jimmy, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. Je te promets d'y aller en douceur. Mais maintenant je t'ordonne de te remettre en place !** dit-il fermement.

L'oncologue avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il obéi à son maître et se remit en position sur le bureau.

Il eut vraiment du mal à ne pas hurler lorsqu'il senti la canne le pénétrer. Le retrait fut moins douloureux. Son corps commençait à reprendre les vieilles habitudes. Il ne put cependant empêcher le cri s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que la canne le pénétrait une deuxième fois. Il pleurait ouvertement à présent.

**- M… maître. S'il vous plait…**

**- Que veux-tu Jimmy ? Que ce soit ton maître qui te pénètre à la place ?**

**- S'il vous plaît…**

House était déjà excité par les cris et gémissements de son disciple. Ses supplications ne faisaient qu'augmenter son envie. Il retira la canne, la jeta à terre, défit sa braguette et baissa son pantalon et boxer aux genoux. Son désir était visible. Il était proche de jouir. Il n'attendit pas pour pénétrer son disciple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Gros chapitres, qui prépare à bien plus. A vos reviews !


	17. Chapter 16 Quiproquo

Pas de commentaires particuliers pour ce chapitre, à part les **mêmes warnings** que d'habitude. Merci à tous mes reviewers, je ne le dirais jamais assez, vous êtes les seuls qui me donnez envie de continuer à écrire en ces périodes d'examens. ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**Quiproquo**

**- Wilson, ce sont là de graves accusations que vous prononcez.**

Le docteur Cuddy était assise à son bureau, le visage crispé. Face à elle, un Wilson bien mal en point.

**- Vous ne me croyez pas ?** demanda-t-il l'air faussement outré.

Sa performance était excellente. Cuddy ne pouvez que tomber dans le piège. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes revenaient toujours avec une grande facilité.

**- Comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas prendre cela à la légère mais il me faut des preuves.**

Wilson se leva et commença à défaire son pantalon. Lorsqu'il enleva son slip, il gémit et se retourna, la doyenne poussa un cri de stupeur. Elle se leva et récupéra ses automatismes de médecin en allant vérifier que la peau n'avait pas était trop endommagé.

**- Wilson… Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez reçu une telle correction de votre maître mais c'est son droit et vous l'avez accepté en vous soumettant à son apprentissage.**

Raté. Il devait donc aller plus loin. Même si l'idée le répugnait, il refusait d'échouer et de décevoir House. Après tout, il n'avait pas subi tout ça pour rien !

**- Ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a aussi puni de la même manière que…**

Allait-il oser le dire ? Finalement, il n'en eu pas besoin lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la doyenne s'agrandir sous l'effet du choc et de la colère. _Bingo !_

**- Il vous a sodomisé ?**

Quelques larmes et le tour était joué. Il était vraiment fort à ce petit jeu là.

**- Je n'ai rien pu faire.**

Sanglotant, Cuddy le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Son ancien maître sera fier de lui, pensa t'il joyeusement, avant de se souvenir que House haïssait le mensonge. Il n'avait fait que lui obéir, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui reprocher d'avoir si bien exécuté ses ordres tout de même !

**- Ne pleurez pas. Je vais discuter de cela avec Chase et je peux vous garantir qu'il regrettera son geste.**

**- Ne faites pas ça ! Il risque de se venger sur moi plus tard.**

**- Je peux vous assurer que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec votre maître, il espérera ne jamais vous avoir touché et ne sera pas prêt de recommencer ! **dit-elle déterminer.** Vous avez besoin de soins ?**

**- Non merci, je pense pouvoir me soigner seul.**

**- Très bien. Rentrez chez vous, je vais convoquer votre maître.**

Il se rhabilla en vitesse tout en remerciant la directrice de son aide. Il appela House dès qu'il fut hors de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>- Asseyez-vous docteur Chase.<strong>

Le ton de Cuddy était grave et sec. Il avait été escorté par un agent de la sécurité de l'hôpital jusque dans le bureau de la directrice sans même savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était quand même pas pour avoir fuit l'interrogatoire de son maître ?

**- J'ose espérer que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.**

_Que dire ? Non ? Peut-être pas la bonne réponse vu le regard de la doyenne._

**- Votre explication ?**

Pas moyen de se défiler. Il tenta de s'expliquer.

**- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi…**

_Oups, encore raté._ Cuddy venait de se lever de sa chaise avec fureur, contourna le bureau, attrapa le jeune médecin par le bras et l'obligea à se pencher sur le bureau.

**- Vous avez deux secondes avant que je vous punisse moi-même. Et je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai eu le meilleur prof en la matière.**

Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait et n'arrivait même plus à parler pour demander des explications. La doyenne prit cela pour de la défiance et ne se laissa pas faire.

**- Très bien Chase, vous l'aurez voulu.**

D'un mouvement sec elle baissa le pantalon du jeune homme à ses genoux. Il n'avait à présent aucun doute sur l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise avec son maître. Il en fut que plus pétrifié. Elle prit la règle en bois sur le bureau et s'acharna sur son postérieur. Dix coups plus tard il était toujours choqué et ne réagissait pas. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Cuddy pensa de suite à de la provocation et s'énerva.

**- On joue les gros durs ? Ca ne va pas durer longtemps !**

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle recommença avec plus de ferveurs, prenant grand soin de couvrir tout son postérieur et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Malgré des gémissements et quelques sursauts, elle ne put rien en tirer d'autre. Après une trentaine de coups elle s'arrêta exaspéré. _Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Robert Chase qu'elle connaissait. House n'avait pas pu si bien le discipliner en si peu de temps quand même ?_

Elle releva le jeune médecin, le mit dans un coin de son bureau les mains sur la tête et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Elle prit la décision d'appeler son maître car elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Chase était abasourdi et douloureux. House avait plus de force mais c'était son maître. Se faire fesser par sa chef était l'humiliation suprême. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il entendit Cuddy discuter au téléphone. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de House, son sang se glaça et il crut perdre pied. Là il était bon pour le bucher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Très court, très en retard dans la publication, mais très bonne lecture j'ose espérer ? :)


	18. Chapter 17 Méprise et mépris

_Nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus "sage" que d'habitude, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête ! ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

**Méprise et mépris**

Les hurlements de la doyenne firent sursauter le jeune homme. Son maître à côté de lui était très en colère, et encore le mot était faible. Cette fois il allait recevoir la correction du siècle. Mais au moins il ne serait pas le seul, pensa-t-il amèrement…

* * *

><p><em>Une heure plus tôt, dans le bureau de Cuddy :<em>

Chase était toujours dans son coin, le slip baissé aux chevilles, le postérieur bien corrigé, les mains sur la tête. Jamais il n'avait autant eu honte de sa vie. La douleur avait pratiquement disparue mais il pleurait silencieusement encore sous le choc. Sa punition avait été certes expéditive comparée à celles de son maître, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait reçu ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée fracassante de son maître. Sa gorge se serra et il se rapprocha un peu plus du mur comme pour mieux se cacher.

**- Je vois que tu l'as retrouvé !**

**- House assis-toi s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle sérieusement.**

Celui-ci leva un sourcil moqueur mais accepta de s'assoir face à la doyenne. Après tout sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal, ce n'est pas comme s'il obéissait à la directrice.

**- Ton disciple a commit un crime sur Wilson. Je te passe les détails, mais disons qu'il s'est en quelque sorte vengé de la même manière.**

Elle scruta le visage de son ancien maître à la recherche de la moindre réaction, mais rien. _Bizarre…_ De son côté, Chase n'en crut pas ses oreilles. _Comment son disciple avait-il pu raconter un tel bobard alors qu'il avait été correct avec lui jusqu'à présent ?_

**- Je l'ai donc convoqué pour qu'il s'explique. Sa seule réponse a été de me dire qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Tu t'imagine bien que je l'ai très mal pris et je l'ai puni en** **conséquence**, finit-elle en montrant le jeune homme dans le coin.

D'accord, maintenant il comprenait le quiproquo de la situation. Il n'empêche qu'il avait tout de même reçu une correction non méritée ! pensa-t-il rageusement.

House restait toujours impassible.

**- Rien à dire ?** demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Silence…

**- Ce qui m'embête aussi c'est qu'il n'a pas réagi normalement, du moins pas comme le Robert Chase que je connais, ou que je pensais connaître…**

**- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas pleuré et supplié de t'arrêter ?**

Cuddy fronça des sourcils.

**- En effet, je comprends ton inquiétude !** ironisa-t-il.

Son maître éclata de rire. Le jeune disciple avait les larmes aux yeux. _Comment pouvait-il l'humilier de la sorte ?_ N'avait-il aucune considération pour le jeune homme ? Ou alors pensait-il vraiment qu'il ait fait ce dont on l'accusait ?

**- Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre si tu veux tout savoir,** ajouta la jeune femme énervée du comportement de son ancien maître.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de couper le rire hystérique de House.

**- Vraiment ? C'est étrange vu qu'il n'est absolument pas coupable…**

Chase soupira de soulagement. Son maître avait finalement de l'estime pour lui. Il ne serait pas puni, mais défendu !

**- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Wilson est venu me voir et il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a même montré des preuves irréfutables et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'infliger de telles blessures !**

_Comment ça des preuves irréfutables ? Wilson se serait lui-même torturé dans le seul but de le faire accuser ? Impossible ! Cela ne pouvait que signifier…_ Alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir ce qui avait pu se passer, son maître confirma ses doutes de manière implacable.

**- J'ai moi-même fais subir les sévices à Wilson dans le but de donner une bonne leçon à mon disciple.**

Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Se servir de ses trois disciples dans une manœuvre minable pour punir Chase, c'était plus bas que tout. Le jeune homme de son côté était effondré. Non plus que ça, il avait la haine !

**- Comment avez-vous pu ?** hurla-t-il, alors qu'il s'était retourné pour faire face à son maître et se rhabiller. **Vous servir de MON disciple pour m'humilier de la sorte ! Vous me dégoutez !**

Il s'approcha dangereusement de son maître prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et à l'étriper avant que Cuddy ne s'interpose.

**- Robert, reprenez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui.**

Il fusilla la jeune femme de regard avant de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour aller s'assoir sur une chaise, le plus éloigné possible de son _maître_. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et regardait vaguement dans le vide, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'atteignait en aucune manière.

**- House, ta canne**, demanda calmement la doyenne la main tendue.

Il la fusilla du regard.

**- Ta canne !** demanda-t-elle plus fermement.

Il lui tendit avec mépris et se mit à bouder.

**- Où se trouve Wilson ?**

Pas de réponse.

**- Très bien si tu le prends comme ça.**

* * *

><p>Elle appela Wilson sur son mobile et le convoqua dans son bureau sans lui préciser la raison. Celui-ci ne devait pas être loin de l'hôpital car il arriva quelques minutes après son appel.<p>

**- Directrice vous m'avez…**

Il s'interrompit net en voyant que ses deux maîtres étaient aussi présents et à en juger par le visage du plus jeune, il sut que la machination avait été mise à jour et qu'il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout même. Il fit donc la première chose qu'il avait apprise lorsque son maître était furieux. Il se mit à genoux face à Chase et lui implora de le pardonner.

Cuddy comprit à ce moment là que l'oncologue n'était pas seulement une victime, mais aussi un complice. Elle n'aura pas un, mais deux médecins à punir ce soir !

* * *

><p>Le jeune australien n'avait qu'une seule envie lorsqu'il vit son disciple entrer comme si de rien n'était : lui donner la plus grosse correction de sa vie. Il comprenait à présent ce que son maître pouvait ressentir à cette idée. Une vague de puissance et de supériorité s'empara de lui et les minables supplications de Wilson ne firent qu'augmenter son envie de vengeance. Il était sur le point d'agir lorsqu'une fois encore Cuddy, apparue de nulle part, saisie l'oncologue en pleure par l'oreille et l'obligea à s'assoir sur une autre chaise face à son bureau. <em>De quoi se mêlée t'elle ?<em> s'énerva t'il. Il se leva de sa chaise et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa place pour punir _SON_ disciple.

Alors que la dispute éclatait entre les deux médecins, House observa l'altercation avec une pointe d'amusement, alors que Wilson, qui avait à peine reconnu la canne dans la main de Cuddy, compris qu'il ne serait pas le seul à être puni. Quelque part, cela le rassura…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong> : Seulement 2% de mes lecteurs font partie d'un groupe très spécial, de plus en plus restreint sur ce site. Ce groupe ? Prendre 1 minute de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic et de ce chapitre. Intéressez pour en faire partie ? Le bouton review est là pour ça ! ;)_


	19. Chapter 18 De l'usage de la manipulation

_Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre, avec toujours les **mêmes warning**. Un grand merci à mes reviewers et ma beta Belle-Cuddy. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

**De l'usage de la manipulation comme expression de l'autorité**

Après dix minutes d'argumentation, le sort des deux fauteurs de troubles fut convenu. Chase s'occuperait de son disciple, cette fonction lui incombait de plein droit. Le cas House fut plus compliqué à résoudre. Chase ne pouvait punir son maître, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas non plus s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il fut donc décidé qu'il serait du ressort de la doyenne de le punir en présence de son disciple.

**- Docteur Wilson levez-vous !** ordonna Cuddy.

Celui-ci obéit dans la seconde. Il ferait tout pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la directrice en plus de celles de son maître.

**- Vous serez puni par votre maître. Il aura tout pouvoir sur vous dans la limite de l'admissible. Suis-je bien clair ?** s'adressa-t-elle aussi à Chase.

**- Oui, madame**, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

_**- Oui, madame**_, imita House cyniquement.

Cuddy le fusilla du regard.

**- Quand à toi Gregory une punition exemplaire et rapide s'impose ! Baisse ton pantalon et penche-toi sur le bureau !**

L'ordre claqua dans l'air. House la dévisagea. _Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui donner un tel ordre ?_

**- Je refuse ! D'ailleurs ce petit jeu a assez duré**, dit-il tout en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Chase s'interposa.

**- Obéissez ou je vous donne moi-même la punition que vous méritez !**

Son disciple ne manquait pas d'air pour le prendre de si haut. Il reçu pour seule réponse une énorme gifle de son maître qui le fit vaciller. Une autre le prit totalement par surprise et il finit au sol abasourdi.

**- Là est ta place, mécréant !** lui dit House.

Il s'apprêtait à lui redonner une autre baffe quand Cuddy intervient et lui retint le bras. Elle lui tordit dans le dos et l'obligea à se diriger vers le bureau. Elle l'obligea à se courber et le maintint dans cette position.

**- Ca va Robert ?** demanda-t-elle au jeune homme toujours prostré au sol.

Il se releva, les larmes aux yeux. Son maître l'avait une fois de plus humilié, devant son disciple et sa directrice qui plus est ! Le voir se faire maitriser si facilement par Cuddy le réconforta quelques peu.

Voyant que son médecin n'avait rien elle se retourna vers House qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

**- Gregory si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je demanderai à Chase de venir te tenir en place ! Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ?**

**- Relâche-moi immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !**

Un coup de canne s'abattit sur son postérieur.

**- Robert, voulez-vous bien maintenir les mains de votre maître sur ce bureau ?**

**- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'une punition aussi puérile aura le moindre effet sur moi ?** s'énerva House.

Une pointe de crainte put tout même s'entendre. Chase souri et bloqua les mains de son maître devant lui.

**- Vu ton comportement, tu recevras cette punition sans aucune protection ! **prévint Cuddy, alors qu'elle accompagnait le geste à la parole.

**- Si tu voulais tant que ça mater mon postérieur, il fallait le dire ma chère !**

Cinq coups de cannes le prirent par surprises.

**- Je t'interdis de me manipuler !**

House leva les yeux au ciel exaspérer de devoir en plus subir un sermon. Cinq autres coups le firent tout de même grimacer. Il éprouva une pointe de fierté en voyant son ancienne disciple si bien manier la canne.

**- Ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un maître, et encore moins d'un médecin !**

Dix coups sur ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Chase arbora un rictus de triomphe. _Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là_, pensa House avec rage. Il retenait son souffle du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre cri. Cuddy s'acharnait de plus en plus sur son postérieur. _Que cherchait-elle à prouver ? Elle ne réussira pas à me briser ! _tenta-t-il de s'en convaincre.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Il tenta de se relever mais Chase maintenait toujours fermement ses poignets.

**- Lâche-moi !**

L'ordre était haineux. Chase fut sur le point d'obéir mais Cuddy le stoppa.

**- Tu vas t'excuser auprès de ton disciple pour le mal qui tu lui a fais subir sans raison !**

**- De quoi tu te mêles ? Je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix de punitions et encore moins à m'en excuser !**

Cinq coups rapides le prirent par surprise.

**- Tu t'es servi de moi pour le punir, voilà pourquoi je m'en mêle. La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras peut-être à deux fois.**

Elle se prépara à reprendre la punition mais House fit quelque chose d'impensable.

**- Je regrette de t'avoir utilisé de cette manière Cuddy.**

_Des excuses ? Aurait-elle enfin réussi à arracher des excuses à son ancien maître ?_

**- Je m'excuse d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que tu serais capable d'agir et d'en subir les conséquences sans rejeter la faute sur ton maître !**

Déçu est un faible mot pour décrire ce que ressentait en cet instant la jeune femme.

**- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ce devrait être toi couché sur ce bureau, à recevoir une bonne correction pour ne pas avoir laissé le temps à Chase de s'expliquer, et l'avoir puni dès que tu en as eu l'occasion.**

Cette accusation fit reculer la directrice de quelques pas. Elle ne se sentait pas très fière d'avoir puni injustement le jeune médecin mais c'était de la faute à House. C'est lui qui l'avait manipulé, lui qui l'avait obligé à agir de cette manière.

**- Tu as été déçu quand j'ai offert un disciple à Chase. Après tout, étant ma première disciple, il aurait été normal de t'en accordé un depuis des années. Tu en avais envie n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir enfin avoir l'ascendant sur quelqu'un. Mieux, un disciple à corriger et à modeler à ton image !**

Cuddy était à présent affalée sur un fauteuil, démoralisée et honteuse. Chase avait relâché la pression sur les poignets de son maître. Celui-ci en profita pour se défaire et se relever. Il arracha sa canne des mains de Cuddy avant que celle-ci ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Wilson se mit rapidement à genoux lorsque House posa son regard sur lui. Chase n'avait pas bougé et observait sa directrice avec le sentiment d'avoir était doublement trahi aujourd'hui.

**- Robert, James, suivez-moi !**

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent automatiquement à l'ordre. Wilson car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Chase car il ne croyait plus en rien et voulait juste sortir de ce bureau. House sourit, satisfait d'avoir repris l'ascendant sur ses trois disciples.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :<strong> J'adore vraiment m'amuser avec ces 4 là! D'après vous, que va t'il se passer pour Chase et Wilson? Cuddy va t'elle se laisser faire? Wilson restera-t-il impuni? Réponse au prochain chapitre!_


	20. Chapter 19 Les bruits du châtiment

****_Salut! Désolé pour la longue attente. Merci à tous mes reviewers! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Toujours les mêmes **Warning**! BONNE LECTURE! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

**Les bruits du châtiment**

Le trio arriva en silence dans le bureau de House. Celui-ci s'assit sur sa chaise, Wilson s'agenouilla à distance suffisante pour ne pas être à portée de canne et Chase resta debout sur le pas de la porte, le regard hagard et la tête baissée.

**- Chase !**

Le jeune médecin leva la tête. Son maître pointé le bout de sa canne face à lui, lui signifiant de se rapprocher. Il s'exécuta mais refusa de se mettre à genoux. House le fusilla du regard. Il rebaissa la tête et se maudit de ne pas avoir le courage de l'affronter. Au moins n'était-il pas à genoux, pensa-t-il rageusement.

**- Rapproches-toi Wilson !**

Celui-ci obéit promptement et se crispa un peu plus. Il espérait se faire oublier mais son maître avait apparemment d'autres projets pour lui.

**- Tu as trahi ton maître !**

Wilson releva la tête, le visage incompréhensible.

**- Maître jamais je ne vous ai trahi, je le jure !**

**- Silence ! **s'exclama House tout en lui donnant un coup de canne sur la tête. Wilson gémit mais se tut.** Tu m'as trahi en ne venant pas à mon secours alors que mes deux autres disciples profitaient de mon handicape pour me maltraiter ! **Chase se crispa sentant la haine de son maître à son encontre.** Et tu as trahi ton deuxième maître en laissant Cuddy le punir sans réagir !**

Wilson n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était House qui lui avait ordonné de raconter cette histoire à Cuddy et à présent il le lui reprochait ! Il pensait avoir échappé à la punition de Chase en sortant du bureau de la directrice, mais à présent il se demandait s'il n'allait pas recevoir deux punitions totalement imméritées. Quelle ironie !

**- Comme tu t'en doute je ne peux laisser cela impuni. Tu recevras donc deux punitions… -** les doutes de l'oncologue se confirmaient - **toutes deux de ma main.**

Les deux jeunes disciples relevèrent la tête l'un incompréhensif et apeuré, l'autre énervé et méprisant.

**- Vous vous prenez pour qui pour punir mon disciple à ma place ! Je vous interdis de le** **toucher !** s'exclama Chase alors qu'il se plaçait entre Wilson et House en signe de possession et de protection.

**- Toi jeune homme j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton arrogance pour aujourd'hui. Mets-toi immédiatement à genoux !**

Chase le fusilla du regard. House avait beau être son supérieur hiérarchique et son maître, il refusait de se laisser manipuler une nouvelle fois.

**- Wilson lève-toi !**

L'oncologue écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce bien Chase qui venait de lui ordonner de se lever, contredisant par la même House ? Il ne sut que faire.

**- James, si tu obéis à cet ordre, ce n'est pas deux, mais trois punitions que je te donnerai, et tu peux me croire elles se sentiront longtemps après de les avoir donner.**

Ces quelques paroles le convainquirent d'obéir à House et de se recroqueviller un peu plus.

**- Chase ! Mets-toi à genoux si tu ne veux pas recevoir la même correction !**

Le jeune médecin était rouge de colère. Il se retourna vers Wilson, le releva de force et prit la direction de la sortie. Les paroles de House l'arrêtèrent avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne :

**- Si tu franchis cette porte tu peux dire adieu à ton apprentissage et par la même à ton diplôme de médecin.**

Chase senti des larmes de colère et de désespoir lui venir aux yeux. Il rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir mettre un bon coup dans les parties génitales de son foutu _maître_. Cependant son métier était tout pour lui. House le tenait et il en était bien conscient.

**- Viens te mettre à genoux face à moi et demande ta punition comme un bon disciple, ou disparaît et ne remet pas un pied dans cet hôpital !**

_Demander de se faire battre ?_ Il n'était pas prêt pour cela ! Il se décida cependant à abandonner son espoir de fuite et tout doucement se rapprocha de son maître. Arrivé face à lui il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller. Wilson le rejoint rapidement.

**- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?**

**- Je vous pris de bien vouloir excuser mon effronterie maître.**

Quelques instants de silence.

**- Rien d'autre ?**

…

**- Très bien. Tu viens juste de doubler ta punition et celle de ton disciple pour ton culot.**

Les deux disciples relevèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard. Wilson était blême et tremblait. Il en était à quatre corrections ! Chase ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Il se résolu à dire ce que son maître voulait entendre.

**- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement inadmissible maître. Vous pouvez me punir de la manière qu'il vous conviendra.**

House sourit satisfait. Chase se dégoutait d'avoir dit une telle chose.

**- En effet tu seras puni de ce comportement, sois en assuré. Cependant, je n'ai qu'une parole et je compte bien doubler vos punitions.**

**- Quoi ! Je ne viens pas de m'humilier pour rien avoir en retour ! J'exige que –**

Un violent coup de canne sur la bouche arrêta nette sa tirade. Il senti les larmes envahirent son regard et sa bouche se remplir de sang et de douleur. House se leva et lui tira les cheveux pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Tu me parles sur un autre ton et tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Je pensais vous punir tous les deux chez moi mais je vois que dans ton cas il vaut mieux que j'agisse de suite.**

Il le relâcha. Chase s'écroula à plat ventre. Wilson fit un geste pour lui venir en aide, mais House l'en empêcha avec sa canne.

**- Toi tu vas te mettre dans un coin pendant que je règle le compte de ton cher **_**maître**_**.**

Wilson hésita une seconde de trop et se prit une gifle.

**- De suite !** ordonna House tout en soulevant Chase du sol.

L'oncologue lui obéit. Il se mit à genoux dans un coin, les mains sur la tête, priant pour que cela se passe vite. Il avait rarement vu son maître dans une telle colère. Chase allait se faire massacrer cette fois. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit un coup suivit d'un cri de douleur étouffé. Il ne put s'empêcher de déplacer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le plus possible les bruits du châtiment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Bon chapitre? Vraiment nul? Je suis ouverte à toutes les reviews, ça prend qu'1 minute: vos encouragements et critiques constructives ne feront qu'améliorer ma vitesse de publication! Donc n'hésitez pas! Merci :)_


	21. Chapter 20 Aucun compte à rendre

_Bonne année 2014 à tous!_

_Voici une petite suite d'un juste châtiment. Merci à mes reviewers et PM pour vos encouragements. **Toujours les mêmes warning**._

_ ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**Aucun compte à rendre**

Chase n'avait jamais souffert à ce point. Les punitions de House étaient toujours rapides et douloureuses. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela puisse être pire. Apparemment son maître avait très mal pris d'inverser les rôles dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il n'avait jamais abusé autant de sa position pour le punir. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de recevoir la canne et même lors de ces premières punitions il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Etant toujours à l'hôpital n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour éviter de crier et d'attirer ses collègues encore présent à cette heure tardive.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un disciple que tu dois oublier où est ta place !** s'énerva House.

Il abattit la canne sur le dos du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de se relever de sa position contre le bureau.

**- Remets toi en position !**

Chase se retourna, s'agenouilla et les larmes aux yeux, supplia House d'arrêter.

**- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dedans ! **

Il s'approcha du médecin et le remit violemment en position.

**- Je vais t'apprendre comment doit se comporter un disciple.**

Les coups continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. House s'arrêta et vit Cuddy entrer.

**- Tu n'es pas invité au spectacle, vas t'en !** lui ordonna t'il alors qu'il reprenait les coups.

Chase était en sanglot sur le bureau. Seul son corps sursauté à chaque coup. Aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Son dos était lacéré de marques ensanglantées.

**- Gregory arrête ça de suite ou je fais appel à la sécurité et je peux t'assurer que tu finiras ta vie derrière les barreaux !** s'exclama Cuddy en larme.

House ne s'arrêta pas sur le champ. La directrice attrapa son téléphone en tremblant et commença à taper le numéro de la sécurité. Elle allait appuyer sur la touche d'appel quand House l'interrompu.

**- C'est bon, j'arrête ! De toute manière, il a eu son compte…**

Il rangea sa canne et alla dans la salle de diagnostic laissant le jeune médecin affalé sur le bureau. Une fois house sorti, Wilson se releva et se précipita vers son jeune maître. Cuddy en fit de même. Ils l'attrapèrent chacun d'un côté et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

**- Maître je suis désolé…** commença Wilson.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu vas te taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est clair ?**

L'oncologue hocha la tête.

**- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il s'inquiète pour vous.**

**- Il** **aurait mieux fait de s'inquiéter pour moi quand il m'a injustement accusé !** s'énerva Chase.

Wilson recula contre le mur, le visage peiné et honteux.

**- Tu fais bien d'avoir honte de toi ! Mets-toi à genoux dans un coin !**

Le disciple s'exécuta rapidement.

**- Chase, ne vous énervez pas contre lui, c'est la faute de House si vous êtes dans cette situation, ne vous trompez pas de cible.**

Chase se releva et se rhabilla sans un mot.

**- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela, laissez moi soigner vos blessures**, supplia Cuddy.

Le jeune médecin eut un rire jaune.

**- Vous pensez qu'il en a fini avec moi ? J'ai encore une punition à subir ce soir, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider…**

Sur ces paroles il alla s'agenouiller dans un coin opposé à celui de son disciple. Il espérait calmer la colère de son maître en agissant de manière soumise. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait re-subir une telle punition dans un laps de temps si court.

Cuddy ouvrit avec fracas la porte qui séparait la salle diagnostic du bureau de House et s'y engouffra. House était assit sur une chaise, en train de faire tourner pensivement sa canne entre ses doigts. Elle se planta devant lui.

**- Tu es fier de toi j'imagine ?**

**- Oui plutôt, pourquoi ?**

**- Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu es en train de pervertir ta relation avec ton disciple ?**

**- Tu y vas un peu fort avec les mots. C'est tout juste une sévère mise au point qui semble fonctionner si j'en crois la vision de mes deux disciples sagement agenouillés en attente de leurs ordres.**

Le sourire fier sur le visage de son médecin dégouta la directrice.

**- Dois-je aussi te rappeler que Chase est consentant ?** voulu rassurer House.

**- Ne joue pas le plus fin avec moi ! Je sais pertinemment que tu l'as menacé de le renvoyer s'il refusait de devenir ton disciple !**

**- Peu importe ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Il est d'accord pour subir mon apprentissage. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai deux disciples à ramener à la maison.**

Il se leva mais fut arrêter par la main de la directrice sur son coude. Il l'a fusilla du regard. Cuddy maintint sa prise.

**- Promets moi que tu ne seras pas trop dur avec eux.**

House retira son coude et continua à avancer vers son bureau. Arrivé devant la porte il se retourna et s'exclama :

**- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !**

Il entra et fit signe à ses deux disciples de se relever et de le suivre. Cuddy resta un moment abasourdi devant l'attitude de son ancien maître. Au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était contente de ne plus être son disciple ce soir là.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _Chase commence à accepter son rôle antagoniste de disciple et de Maître. Cuddy ne sait plus comment faire pour contrôler House qui prend de plus en plus de plaisir à la situation. Wilson tout en bas de l'échelle tente tant bien que mal de s'en sortir. La suite prendra un tournant nouveau dans la relation House/Chase/Wilson. J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)_


	22. Chapter 21 Kinbaku sensei

_Hello ! De retour après quelques mois d'absence sur cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas à l'abandon, juste au ralentie. Cette suite possède un gros warning pour du **BDSM avec un grand B** ! Merci aux reviewers et __aux lecteurs qui continuent de lire cette fic malgré une publication rare. Bonne lecture ! __  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**Kinbaku sensei**

Le voyage de retour se passa dans un silence religieux. Arrivés chez House, les deux disciples entrèrent dans l'appartement et s'agenouillèrent devant le canapé en attente d'instruction. Wilson était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait cumulé quatre punitions en attente d'exécution, toutes de la main de House. Celui-ci ne leur accorda pas un regard et alla tranquillement prendre une douche.

**- Tu penses qu'il va nous laisser toute la soirée agenouillée ?** demanda timidement l'oncologue à son maître.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui mettre une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

**- Tu vas te taire et subir ta punition comme un bon disciple, est-ce clair ?**

**- Oui, maître, pardon.**

Wilson semblait repentant mais au bout de quelques minutes il commença à se tortiller sur place ce qui lui revalu une autre tape.

**- Tu es suicidaire ? Si House nous entend parler ou nous voit bouger notre punition n'en sera que pire ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et ne parle plus ou je te rajoute une punition. Et inutile de m'amadouer avec tes yeux de cocker apeuré !**

**- Je pense que ces yeux sont pour moi**, lui dit une voix derrière lui.

Chase se retourna et s'aperçut de la présence de son maître enveloppé dans son peignoir de bain.

**- Pardon maître, vous pouvez me punir...**

**- Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas !** l'interrompit House.** Par contre cette punition que tu comptais donner à Wilson, en quoi consistait-elle ?**

**- Maître ?** demanda le jeune médecin, ne semblant pas comprendre.

**- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu m'as très bien compris ! Quelle est la punition que tu comptais donner à notre désobéissant petit Jimmy ?**

**- Rien de corporel, si là est votre question, Maître.**

Il avait en réalité envisagé de punir Wilson de manière très corporel, mais il refusait de donner de nouvelles idées à House.

**- Dans ce cas je choisirai moi même.**

House semblait déçu. Il retira son peignoir et le jeta sur le canapé.

**- Déshabillez-vous !**

Les deux hommes obéirent dans l'instant. Toute pudeur était depuis longtemps détruite par les bons soins de leur Maître. Il n'avait qu'une crainte en tête : punition corporelle ou sexuelle ?

**- Bien. James tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger. Chase, viens de mettre à genoux face à moi. **

Il avait dit cela avec tellement de désir que le jeune médecin compris que la punition serait corporelle ET sexuelle. Il obéit et attendis les ordres de son Maître.

**- Ouvre grand la bouche !**

Chase obéis tout en fermant les yeux. Il reçu une gifle.

**- Tu gardes les yeux ouverts !**

House lui saisit les cheveux et fit violemment pénétrer son pénis dans la bouche grande ouverte de son apprenti.

**- Fermes délicatement les lèvres. Et si je sens la moindre morsure tu gouteras de la canne, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. House sourit et commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec le crâne de son disciple. Celui-ci s'étouffait à chaque pénétration mais ne tenta rien pour échapper à sa punition. House poussait des cris gutturaux de plaisir tendit que son pénis se tendait de plus en plus. Après ce qui parut une éternité à Chase, House se retira, envoyant au passage son apprenti au sol.

**- Parfait ! Tu vas à présent sous ton apprenti pendant que je lui fais son affaire.**

Chase ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'House de lui demander une telle chose, mais il obéit sans poser de questions.

**- Stop !** lui ordonna son Maître.

Il était à peine à mi-hauteur sous Wilson. House alla chercher deux cordes et une paire de menotte.

**- Jimmy, tu vas prendre le pénis de ton cher maître dans la bouche. Et Chase tu vas maintenir dans cette position ton cher apprenti. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le lâcher !**

Il menotta les poignets de James dans le dos et utilisa une corde pour attacher solidement la tête de Wilson avec le bassin de Chase. Le jeune oncologue ne pouvait plus bouger de sa position. Il passa la deuxième autour du cou de Wilson et se plaça derrière lui. Il le tenait en rêne et tira un coup pour voir sa réaction. Il commença à s'étouffer et voulut se relever. Chase, ne s'attendant pas à cela, lâcha prise, mais la seconde corde, maintenant la bouche de Wilson sur le pénis de Chase, tient bon.

**- Arrêtez cela, il est train de s'étouffer !** paniqua Chase.

House maintint quelques secondes de plus et relâcha la pression. Wilson commença à tousser. Chase tenta d'enlever la corde mais un douloureux coup de canne sur les mains l'en empêcha.

**- Je crois bien t'avoir ordonner de ne pas lâcher prise ? Et en plus de me désobéir, tu tentes d'échapper à une punition ? **

House était hors de lui.

**- Maître, vous risquez de le tuer !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il en a vu d'autres et de bien pires ! Vu que c'est ta première fois, je laisse passer cet acte de désobéissance. Sache cependant que tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, alors obéis !**

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son disciple et retourna derrière Wilson, rênes en main. Chase lança un regard d'excuse et de pitié à son disciple et obéit à House. Celui-ci pénétra avec force dans l'anus de Wilson. Ne s'y attendant pas, ou du moins pas aussi violemment, Wilson eut le réflexe de mordre. Chase hurla de douleur alors que son pénis était broyé. House sourit de son petit effet, profita de la douleur de ses disciples avant de tirer la bride de autour cou de Wilson. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de respirer et relâcha par la même la pression sur le pénis de son Maître.

**- Bien mes petits, bien…** dit affectueusement House, content que son idée ait si bien marché.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre. Il fallut deux autres pénétrations pour que Wilson réussisse enfin à se contrôler et à ne pas mordre à chaque fois son Maître. L'oncologue avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et se doutait bien qu'il avait blessé Chase. Il s'en voulait terriblement et accepta le reste de sa punition en essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'il put.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN :<strong>_ _Difficile de trouver de nouvelles idées et surtout les mettre par écrit, j'espère que celle-ci vous a plut ? :)_


End file.
